STUPID SHINY VOLVO DRIVER
by Kate Mac
Summary: This is the story of the Cullens, and Kelly Elizabeth O'Rourke... What happens when on a typical normal rainy day in forks, Jasper crashes Edwards car, and meets Kelly... Alice know's : Read & Review : Set after Breaking Dawn Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this idea came to me straight out of the blue. But please review, and let me know what you think :)_

_**Also, I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters... But SM pwns. :) I guess I own Kelly and her mother April Rain, and her dad Paddy George lol.**_

_**. But I have no rights to Twilight anyways so it doesn't really matter lol.**_

*  
CHAPTER ONE : THE CRASH.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver blur, and then I tried to act at impossible speed to get out of the way of the oncoming traffic. It was not fast enough, I heard glass shattering, and thunder..? No, it was the cars smashing into each other. Suddenly I was sent flying. I lost part of my consciousness, but not all. It was an odd feeling. I felt something snap in my neck, and slam my body onto the wet road, and then there was a cloud of grey. I knew I was not going to make it down to Seattle to see my friends, I knew I would not have to look my Mom in the face and explain her new Porsche, or ever get her warm smile of forgiveness. I Kelly Elizabeth O'Rourke was going to die. SHIT!!!! Then I started to panic. I began to ponder my life, and a cool crisp haze sank over me as I thought my life over. I just prayed to God to glide me away to heavens gate. But I heard a slur or yelling, whispers, questions, and even profanity...It sounded like someone was having an internal argument with themselves. But I was stuck.. So I thought even more on my short existence. Whoever hit me was one STUPID SHINY VOLVO DRIVER!!!

*****

All my life I grew up in Everett Washington, right outside of Seattle, it was my home. That is until my mother won the lottery, and decided she would move to a quiet town in the middle of nowhere, so I could have a piece of the "country life" BAH..

Don't get me wrong winning the lottery had it's perks, I would be able to go to any university of my choice. I was basically set up for life, even if I choose not to go off to school. However my mom threat end my money line if I were to ignore my education. So really, it came down to the fact that I was going to college. My mom spoiled me rotten, and really I did not mind. She also spoiled herself, especially with the house she had built...You would think there were more than her and I. But it was always just the two of us. For once we were living lavishly, not struggling. Not that we'd ever been poor, just never well off, so to speak. As much as I was looking forward to meeting new people at Forks High, I was really missing my friends from back home. That is why I practically begged my mother on my hands and knees to borrow her brand new yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, for the last weekend before my junior year of high school started. I was thrilled when she gave in. She should have known better, was all I could think now, in this paralyzed state of coma I was in. WHAT THE HELL Kelly, if these were my last thoughts as a human, I was summing up the petty crap, for sure. Nexxt thought,  
I told myself.

I never had the pleasure of knowing my father, my mother always spoke highly of him. He to tragically died in a car wreck on his way to the hospital, while my mother was in labor with me.  
Most women would probably lash out at the child they were baring in her situation, but my mother never did. She only showed devoted love to me. She was probably the most unselfish single parent there was. While most of my friends with single parents would complain about their mother or fathers dates, boyfriends, or even step parents, my mom put dating on the side completely and focused on raising me. Her excuse was, she simply never got over him. She was a great mom, we were best friends, as far as parent relationships go. I mean we had our moments, but all in all we were pretty close. I would push her buttons at times and make fun of her name a lot, who really names their child April Rain ? April Rain O'Rourke... HA! Ah, well she was the product of hippie parents, I guess it made sense. What a pair of nuts I had for parents... April Rain and Paddy George O'Rourke... But yet they fit well, well at least from all of the pictures my mom had of them together and cherished. I was lucky enough to have my Mothers natural bleach blond locks, and my fathers emerald green eyes, and tight spiral curls. I am not trying to sound vain, but hey it was an awesome combination. Unfortunately I lacked either of their heights.  
I was short, probably a throw back from our Irish bloodlines. I was a mere five foot nothing.  
And a weight of only ninety pounds. I wasn't complaining, however I would like to have had more in the upstairs region.

Religion, it was what I was raised on. Yup, good old Irish Catholic girl. However there were many things I was taught that was clearly not making sense now in this situation. For instance,  
Why am I not having a fight or struggle for my soul ? Perhaps this was purgatory ? I have no idea. My mother was very superstitious, she often told me of old Irish legends she firmly believed in, like The Coach De Boer, and Banshees.. I wondered now too, where they were in my time of death... After all I was dying, I heard my neck snap for Pete's sake.

All of the sudden, I hear growling, and someones trying to tell me to hold on? Ah, perhaps it is finally happening. The fight for my soul ? Or the lift to heaven... But one thing is for sure... I was felt a soaring sensation of wind graze softly upon my face. Then I hear someone begging, begging for them to stay with them forever, they were mates... Huh? I only kissed one boy in all my life, let alone have a quote on quote mate? Maybe a soul mate's soul crying out for me from a life I was leaving. Who knows at this point....I am just here along for the ride. I decide I am going to just focus on what the hell these crazy voices are saying.  
Ha! Imagine that, Kelly finally goes white plastic like a credit card and breaks her mental state in death, how ironic. I giggle to myself in my head, oh wow, if only my friends could see me now, they would be in hysterics. After all I was always the little voice of some reason in our crazy antics. they always say one day I'd break... I guess they were right, it took me dying, but hey, they would still find comfort in the fact they were right, I laugh silently in my head to myself... Okay Kelly back to what we are going through, I chant to myself to calm down. Back to the voices Kelly, find out what the hell this afterlife has going on.

****

"Alice I won't let you leave me, even if she is my singer...I want you Alice, I have always wanted you since I saw you...I love you Al! "

"Jasper we love each other, and we were there for each other when we needed each other, but by GOD, I saw this happening, I told you on our first honeymoon for God's Sake.. NOW, if you do not change Kelly, I will !!! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT POUNCING ON ME, I KNOW I WIN THIS. DO NOT BET AGAINST ALICE!"

"Alice I do not know if I can bare this... I am utterly afraid. YOU are asking me to leave leave you, us behind ? I love her smell, but who knows if she will be the one I really love?"

"Jasper, I love you, and I wouldn't tell you to do this on some crazy whim. I know, you have never doubted me before, deep down you know that I am right, I am ALWAYS right. Besides I meet my singer in only 4 days. I know this... So Please, do not make this harder on me, and just do what I say... Think of it like this... I love you enough to know, we are not true mates.. Now go to your mate Jasper, I am going to get Carlisle, and get a bed ready."

"I will always love you Alice, I will... But I guess you are right my little one.. I know you are right... I will always be there to protect you when you need it."

"Jasper I love you... Like a best friend, like a brother... Now go tend to little Kelly, she needs us... She was meant for greatness. DON'T worry I will tell Edward I was driving hehehe"

****

Who the hell is Alice ? Better yet who the hell is Jasper..? Their voices were angelic.. Sheesh, I really have gone mental in death. So in purgatory you hear other's inner thoughts ? Maybe that's it. I hear footsteps... Hmmm uh oh, maybe it's my turn to be judged ? OH what is that sweet smell, it is so fragrant, like Carmel, lavender, lemon, cinnamon, and mint. And even a hint of ocean, and musk. Better than anything I have ever smelled. Makes most men's cologne smell weak and tarnished in comparison.

"Kelly...Kelly can you hear me ma'am ?" A voice so gentlemanly, and southern, yet sophisticated and angelic asked. All I could do was concentrate on the smell... I wanted to inhale it forever... Heaven sure smells good.

"Kelly, my name is Jasper Whitlock, you were in a horrible car wreck.. I think your neck might be very injured. And you smell delicious... SHIT ... OKAY... GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF JASPER, BE A MAN NOT A WICK-HAM!!!!!" The angelic voice is yelling at himself... _Oh my GOD I am in the loony bin heaven is all I can think... And I am trying very hard not to laugh at this mysterious voice._

"Kelly you have no idea what you are in for, see your blood is singing to me, and well you are sort of my soul mate. I am going to do something that will hurt you, badly, you might even think you are in the ninth circle of hell... But it will be over with, and I will explain everything then... Please forgive me my Kelly, forgive me, and learn to love me somehow my little love. I will be with you the whole time." The angelic voice is making no sense at all, and somehow I got put in the loony bin heaven. Oh lord please have mercy on me, I was not this crazy in life!

**OUCH!!!!!** I hear my skin ripping on my neck....Now my wrists... **_WHAT THE HELL? AM I IN HELL?_**My neck, fire... Oh God please... What on earth have I ever done to piss in your Wheaties?  
I am being burned... I am on fire...FIRE... Finally I find my voice...

_**"FIRE HELP ME GOD PLEASE"  
"HAVE MERCY ON ME I WAS A GOOD GIRL!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BURN FOREVER!!"**_

"Shhhh shh shh Kelly you aren't in hell, I am not going to let you die, you are going to be perfect"  
I heat his angelic voice again, so manly and strong, and I remember what he said, oh wow. His smell...

"I want to open my eyes, but I am afraid, I know I am going to see flames, and a little man known as Satan charring me while dancing around with his pitchfork." I finally almost scream. And then I hear laughing, as smooth as the wind itself, and chiming like heavenly instrument.

"Well that's a first, I have seen anyone undergo the change with so much comedy coming off of them." The angels voice said matter of fact. _NOW I was mad..._

**"Listen here you asshole, here I am burning in the pits of hell, and you laugh at me! One day when I overthrow you mr. devil dude, and escape the pits of hell, I will whop ya scrawny spawn ass...w0rd"  
**I screeched at the top of my lungs. With that I heard thunderous laughter and I felt myself quiver and shake from it. With that I felt my eyes finally, and let them ever so slightly flutter.

I saw I was being flown by a majestic angel ... Through a swoosh of green, grey, and glimpses of blue.  
He has topaz eyes, my _birthstone_... **Scars covered him**, but I like a manly man... His hair is like something out of a history book, or a movie, it was shaggy yet clean cut all in one... Very nice blond locks, with slight curls, nothing like mine. His jaw so strong and angelic... He smiled down to me. And his smile would have made me pass out if not being held in his manly strong arms. Then the burning started to consume me again so I closed my eyes to deal with it. But not before I spoke.

_"Im sorry for calling you Mr. Devil Dude... Surely you must be my personal angel, I love you." Well I figured since I was probably either completely insane, or in the "loony bin heaven"_ ... I Better just let it all out. So I did. And then I began to tremble with pain of fire spreading to my chest. And everything went to grey again, yet this time it was surrounded my red trying to eat me through my grey.  
I am in a ring of fire.

*******************************************************************************************************

~Alice's thoughts On the Crash~ *******************************************************************************************************

I know this day was coming, I kept it from the rest of the family for so long, but that is because before Kelly's time I know Jasper needed me. Just like before my singer's time I needed Jazz. We always knew between ourselves. I just cannot beleive how incridibly stubborn my Jazz could be sometimes, like he didn't want to leave me... Pfft I am not going anywhere... But Let's face it... We haven't really been intimate in ages, years, decades... Slowly we have drifted apart, probably due to the fact that we really aren't mates. I love him like a best friend... Like Bella loves her Jacob. Nothing more. I just hope the rest of the family doesn't freak... Well I know Edward is gonna try to pounce on me for wrecking his "family" car... But whatever.

Rosalie & Emmett are taking care of the crash scene, making it look like she hit a tree I suppose. I was suprised they didn't off my head when I told them the story on my cell. Usually Rose is so against turning anyone... Let alone a sixteen year old. But I suppose she really didn't have a say in it anyways.  
That's probably why Rose is taking it so well... Now to inform Esme, and Carlisle. This will take some work.  
Esme worries so.

"**FAMILY MEETING NOW**!" I yelled when I entered our house.

"Alice, half the family is out.." I heard Carlisle's smooth fatherly voice say.

"What's wrong Alice?" Esme quickly replied.

"Nothing is wrong, but okay, hear me out before you two totally freak out and go all bizzar on me." I stated calmly.

"O.K.... What is up?" Carlisle answered, with a little worry in his voice, while Esme looked on concerned.

"Carlisle..Esme... Jasper found his singer... And his true mate... We got in a car wreck and he changed her,  
and well we have a new little sister... Kelly Elizabeth O'Rourke." I said as I radiated a huge smile.

"**_WHAT...YOU DID WHAT ?_**" Carlisle said with hesitation.." I thought you and Jasper were mates? "

"Carlisle, Esme, we have found our love is much like the same type of love Bella has for Jacob.  
we are not true mates... True there was a time we needed each other.. However, I also will find my singer in exactly four days time... We have known for a while we were not inlove as a couple, but more as best friends."

"_Are you sure_? I mean, is she ? _He didn't_ **kil.."**I cut Carlisle off.

"Carlisle, he would never kill anyone whose scent made him weak in the knees. After all he witnessed Bella and Edward." She just swerved the wrong way and came crashing into us." She was thrown from the car and broke her neck. But she was still alive, and still is.. I see her perfectly!" I said beaming my delight.

"Okay just checking of course Alice....I guess I will call for a family meeting tonight after Edward,  
Bella, Reneesme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob, get home. I know everything will be fine. This is almost very exciting." Carlisle said with hope in his voice.

Esme didn't speak but she smiled warmly at me, and then embraced me in a tight loving motherly hug. That's when I knew everything was going to be perfect... And wait till she awakens from the change.. Carlisle will be in awe of Kelly's gifts.

With that, I decided it was time to start planning a wardrobe, a house out in the sticks for Kelly's newborn phase, and a wedding, for not only me, but also Jasper and Kelly. This was going to be the best change to come since Bella and Reneesme..YAY! I sung Nolita fairytale as I began my work.

Jasper's Thoughts on the Crash *******************************************************************************************************************

I had known from Alice that this day would come one day... But part of my heart ached... Not for me,  
For I knew I loved Kelly when that scent of hers hit me... No my heart ached when Alice had to actually force me to admit it was happening right now. I was worried for my little pixie. She was such a brilliant creature.  
And part of me was nervous as all hell... I love this girl, Alice had sketched her for me once from one of her many visions... And the moment I saw her, I loved her. Even in the twilight of death she was happy, and had humor oozing out of her.

With Alice I found hope, and acceptance, but **_with Kelly I already found happiness_**. Yet it was still bittersweet to officially part with Alice. But as soon as I went to change Kelly my first impulse was to "snack" if you will.  
However my long still dead heart would not allow it. _It sang a symphony of harmony...Sure I yelled at myself as well, but suddenly I felt something swell it was my heart... She touched it with **true love.**_

When she managed to screech at me about taking her to hell, and burning her, she was sending out giddiness.. She was truly a pure soul. I now understand why Edward was so protective over his Bella... There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep this fragile girl now changing into an immortal from falling into the blackness I had escaped. I would be her Man... I would be her angel.... She told me I was her angel... Well that is what I was going to be. This little lady had turned my grey into a rainbow of happiness. I would give her all the things possible to give in this immortal life.

As we reached the house, I was greeted by a concerned Carlisle, and a loving Esme.. "Alice told us everything son." Carlisle spoke softly. "Get her upstairs to one of the guestrooms, well, your new room now." Esme said in a gentle voice. "Any room you want that's not officially taken." Esme spoke again with a little giggle.

"Her heart is strong son, she will be perfect." Carlisle said to reassure, as he patted my back in a gentle way.

I rushed up to the large guestroom, I had secretly already put all of my antique guitars, fiddles, and my personal piano in there. It was very cheerful to me. And the bed was quite comfortable, well for me anyway. It was a teal color room with metallic flex mixed in the walls, and ivory wains-coating. It reminded me of the Gulf of Mexico off of Galveston Texas, where I had spent so many holidays as a child with my family. It was a foggy memory, but it was still there. The bed was a Victorian iron frame, it was elegant, yet simple. Just like me. I only hope Kelly would like it. I laid her down on the bed, and finally she stopped twitching. But what happened next astounded me. I was so use to thinking of myself as a monster...yet. she called out...

"Don't leave me Jasper, my angel, please don't leave me." Kelly's human voice was fading already, it began to sound like a symphony of cherubs in heaven.

"I'm right here my love, I won't ever leave you ma'am." I answered her...As I sent a wave of peace to her.

"That's good I don't want to spend eternity without out you sir, even if it means I burn all the time." My little angel answered.

"Nor do I Ma'am, nor do I." was all I could tell her in my state of vampire shock. For it was true, this little gal, melted my black into light. She was my song that I would live to sing with. **I had finally found a piece of heaven on earth.**

Just then I was awoken from my daydream, as my angel lay changing.

"**J A S P E R.... WHAT T H E HELL HAPPENED TO MY VOLVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Edwards voice yelled furiously.

Eh, he could wait, for now I had more important things to do,**_ I had told my angel I wouldn't leave and so help me,  
I wasn't about to over his obsession for things that went vroom._**

********************************************************************************************************************

**AN : So please review... No need to be mean... I am far from perfect. But let me know what you all think. :) I will add the next chapter either later today, or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN... Please review, I am kinda on a roll with this one lol... Probably because I married my Jasper :P lol. Okay so my dude doesn't sparkle... We can work on that lol j/k. Anyways give me suggestions :)_**

**************CHAPTER 2: REACTIONS ~THOUGHTS~GIFTS~AND LOVE****************

_Edward & Bella the reaction_:

**"JASPER WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO MY VOLVO!!!!!!"** I screeched. I was furious, irrate, not even the mutt Jacob could piss me off this much in one day... Well not yet anyway.

"Edward, we need to speak privately with Alice."_ Bella interupted my current bloodlust for riping Jaspers hands off his limbs. Her look said it all she was worried. I hated it when my angel worried._

"Edward, Bella, well I was going to explain this with Jasper but he is kind of really occupied at the moment." Alice's pixie like voice began in a calm and happy tone.

_**"Okay, well you know how Jasper and I have always been a package deal... Well that is true.  
We are best friends, but things are not always as they seem. You see Edward as much as I hate to burst your bubble and hurt your ego... It is not your blocking out what Jasper and I do.  
We haven't been up to anything since the early nineteen eighties. We were there for each other we always have been, but today he met his mate. And do not fret, in four short days I will meet mine. I know right now you are thinking I am insane... It might be true.. After all I was in a asylum at some point. But the fact of the matter is. He met his singer under tragic circumstances. And right now she is changing. So please be reasonable with Jasper. I will buy you a new Volvo if it makes you feel better.**_" Alice finished calmly and radiant with happiness.

**"WHAT, Alice, have you lost your mind, you and Jasper have always been like glue."** Bella began sounding rather unhinged and slightly nervous.

"Bella, I know part of your worry is if this happens to you and Edward... It won't. I know.  
To start with you are Edwards soulmate. You are his La Tu Cantante.... His singer. **So chill**"  
Alice said with a giggle.

"Alice I had **no** idea, I thought I was just getting better at blocking..." Edward began in a tone of mourning and sadness.

"Edward, STOP being emo... Okay... I am seriously excitied. I have seen this coming since our first honeymoon before I met even you... So has Jasper, you should see him , he is HAPPY"  
Alice said with genuine truth and glee.

"Well what do we know about her, and what the hell are we going to tell her family?" Edward asked nervously.

"Her Mom will be easy to convince. Rosalie and Emmett already made it look like she wraped her moms porsche around a tree and it caught fire, and she burned. It is a shame same model as my 911 turbo, just one year newer." Alice said still calm.

"Okay so are you sure you are okay Alice, I mean oh my gosh I never.." Bella began again,  
still nervous as all ever.

"Bella, honey honest... I am wonderful.. I am going to meet my singer in four days. It will be glorious." Alice answered.

"What's the new sissys name?" Emmett interupted as Rosalie and he walked in from the garage.

"Her name is Kelly Elizabeth O'Rourke...She was a blondie as a human, and very attractive.  
She is short like me, and had the color eyes of Edward.. But who knows how she will look once transformation is complete." Alice answered honestly. "I have seen her for years, before she was ever even dreamed up." Alice stated with utter truth.

"A good Irish name!" Emmett said with joy... After all he was a McCarty.. "Cute EM." Rose giggled.

"I am going to the house in Toronto to get it ready, that is where we are going next." Alice said with authority. "Well wait that is where Jasper and Kelly are going next.. I think I will go get it ready, and then we should give Jasper and Kelly some time alone there...Just two weeks." Alive said again with confidence.

"Alice...He is the weakest out of all of us.. I think we should go help, since he will have a newborn." Edward said sternly while looking onto his Bella whom was still in shock.

"NO he is now the strongest, and trust me, Kelly won't be a problem... Besides those two weeks I will need a little help with my singer." Alice said again happily.

"ALICE..." Edward began to shout, but Bella slaped in rather hard in the shoulder, and told him to "Can it".

"Fine, after all we never bet against Alice." Edward said with a look of admiration to his Bella.

" Wow he is learning... Good house training Bella." Rosalie said with a giggle.

" Thanks Rose!" Bella said with a smile in return.

"So then, it's been settled, we will give Jasper and Kelly some time to themselves in Toronto, and help with Alices mate when he gets here." Carlisile and Esme said in unison while smiling at their collective family.

"YAY!" Alice said again beaming with the utter thrill of happiness..."I have to go shoping.  
Rose come with me... Bella, Edward, get a room!" She said with her pixie like laugh.

******  
Jasper's talk with Edward & Bella.

"Bella, let's go meet our new little sister, while they all go shoping! I kind of wantto read her thoughts." Edward said to Bella, with her favorite crocked grin.

"Sounds like a good idea, besides Jasper must be in so much pain watching his love burn with the change." Bella said almost sadly.

As they entered the room where Jasper was sitting next to his love shock washed over their perfect faces. Jasper was smiling, and instead of moaning, she was giggling.

"**JASPER, are you alright?**" Bella asked stunned. _"Have you lost your mind ?"_ Edward asked with shock.

"Oh we are just great!" Seems she can block the pain and is going on about how she thinks she was in _the loony bin heaven_ when she heard me and Al discussing her future." Jasper said with a hint of laughter.

"She is already gifted?" How strange Edward said very confussed. "How is she blocking it"  
Bella said looking sad. "Bella probably the same way you did love." Edward said smiling at his love." "NO, shit, it's time I told the truth, I just acted like I was in a coma so you wouldn't suffer Edward, but in reality it felt like i was being burnt at the steak." Bella said with pitty to Edward. "Really, but you had so much control?" Edward asked. "Yeah, part of being well prepared I guess." Bella said. "Love you are an amazing monster." Edward said smiling at his wife.

"**GET A ROOM** you Two.... _Or did you come to read our thoughts ?"_ Jasper said while holding back laughter.

"We did come to read your thoughts, I will admit it..." Edward said with a cockeyed grin.

_"Well, then take a listen.... I have been reading her thoughts for the past five minutes"  
_Jasper said with a brilliant smile.

**"What? how ?"** Edward said bewildered, while Bella's jaw hit the ground.

"Well she said wow, all these powers and she started to giggle, and said she could share _with her Angel_." Jasper answered with a smug grin.

"_**This is insane**_... But when I listen to her thoughts she is able to answer me in my mind... She's a cocky little thing." Edward said with a grin.

"She think's I am a _smartass_ who _doesnt admit when I am wrong_?" Edward said confused while looking onto Bella and Jasper.

"**_Hahahahahahahaha!_** Oh my God, I love her already!!!" Bella errupted with laughter.

"She has an idea that we are _vampires_.... But she knows we won't _kill _people, at least our family... So she is thinking that this life is quote on quote, **_FREAKIN AWESOME_**! As long as she has her Jasper, her angel." Edward said looking dumbfounded at Jasper.

"_She is My Lady, **forever**_**!"** Jasper said with a warm smile, that Bella and Edward have never seen before.

"How can she deal with **the pain** Jasper?" Bella asked concerned.

"Apparently she has her _father_, whom happens to be her _**gardian angel**_ helping her, and he explained everything." Jasper said with a warm smile full of love as he looked onto his Kelly.

"I guess I was wrong about being one of the eteranlly damned." Edward spoke softly.

"_Yes we all were_." Jasper said with a new look of amazed on his perfect face.

"_SWEET, I TOLD YOU SO EDWARD_!!" Bella nearly yelled with a grin, as Edward laughed quietly.

"Before we leave I thought you should know, _**we all support you**_ Jazz." Bella said as she hugged Jasper.

"Thank you Bell... Thank you all." Jasper spoke with a bit of his southern drawl coming out.

As Edward and Bella turned to leave, Kelly's small changing heart started to race. "Ah, it is almost time my Lady." Jasper said as he carressed her tiny arm.

"Let us know when she does change, when it is over.." Bella & Edward said as they left Jasper and his true mate to be alone.

******

Kelly's Thoughts.

******

_Edward is somewhat annyoing, but I guess I will get used to that. He just thinks he knows everything... Hell I saw in his mind... Can we say ego maniac ? Maybe not.. He won over Bella.. Her mind was full of nothing for love for him, but then there were parts of her mind she unknowingly blocked. She is very nice. Even the little pixie is amazing, although with all the shoping she has planned I am somewhat scared. But eh, I love to shop._

_"Jasper, tell me more about the civil war the heat is starting to remerge itself.... I know my Father said it would... But hell it's my heart, I feel like an old lady dying from heart failure." _

_"_Well, I was Major Jasper Whitlock... I was in the ConfederateArmy. We went over how I was changed, and then how Alice brought me back hope to having some kind of human qualities in this life. And then I met you My Lady.... My Angel." Jasper answered Kelly verbally in hopes it would distract her from the "heat" as she put it.

_"Interesting, you know you look like this guy I saw in one of my History books... Oh my, his name was Major Jasper Whitlock... I had a crush on him. heh This is amazing... I never thought my dreams would come true. And here I am with one of my objects of desire. Amazing isn't it ?_

"I suppose it is more like **destiny** ma'am." Jasper said with more of his charming drawl comming out.

_"Jasper, this is kind of a personal question, but what about the poor slaves, didn't you feel bad for them, I mean being a confederate?"_

"I did ma'am, that is the one part of it I did not agree with. However my family never had any slaves, we hired wandering travelers and payed fairly. For me it was more about Southern Pride, and defending our own." Jasper answered honestly.

_"Wow, I really love you... You are so honest, it is refreshing. Promise you won't laugh... But I was going to go into the Military... I was thinking either Air Force or Navy... I wanted to fly fighter planes...But there is the whole other matter of not being tall enough...Well to fly anyways." _

"Kelly, I can teach you to fly, a plane that is. Edward, Emmett, and I all have our pilots licenses." Jasper answered with a grin, he realized he was really going to start living and doing stuff with someone with the same interests. He was beaming with happiness once again, although the happiness was never going to leave him.

_"WOW reallly? Oh My Gosh... You are awesome!!"_

"Not as awesome as you My Angel." Jasper whispered to her.

_"Jasssper.... Oh the flames are back, in my chest I might scream... Oh boy... Oh wow... I can feel my figners, my toes, my limbs, but my chest... My chest is ON FIRE! woo wooo wooo... **Maybe lamaze style of breathing will help ?**_

"Baby, I know it is most painful, horrible... But that means any minute you will be awake and we can start living... I love you My lady... If the lamaze breathing helps _**I will pant with you!" **_

*****

WAKING ANEW

*****

Carlisile was upstairs in seconds as soon as he heard Jasper panting in a most unusual way, with Kelly... "Son is there something wrong?" Carlisile asked somewhat concerned.

"We are panting, lamaze style, Kelly's idea, but she cant answer right now... See she is fighting the pain in her chest, any moment now! woo woo wooo Breathe Kelly... Is it helping Kelly?" Jasper answered Carlisile and asked Kelly.

"You mean she is gifted already?" Carlisle asked in an awkward tone_._

_WHO THE HELL IS THIS NOOB ? **CAN'T HE SEE I AM MELTING ?** Kelly interjected into Jaspers thoughts_.

"Carlisle I swear sometimes I think you and Aro are related... " Jasper answered his Father for all intents and purposes, with a shifty grin and a light chuckle.

"No Kelly he is our coven leader, our father ... He just has a weird fascination with gifts. " Jasper spoke again this time answering Kelly with a laugh.

"I am not as bad as Aro, just curious is all..." Carlisle began, and then muttered "smartasses." And then he too felt Kellys giddyness and laughed.

"ANY minute now..." Esme said quietly as she entered the room with a radient motherly smile. "Alice called she just got to Toronto to decorate the house for you and Kelly!" She said while beaming happiness.

''**_OH SON OF A BITCH I AM GOING TO DIE IT FEELS LIKE... HOLY CRAP, JASPER, now I know how the wicked witch of the west felt when she was melting... HELP!" _**Kelly screamed into everyones mind.

With that Carlisle chuckled ever so slightly, along with Esme, while they all joined in with Jasper and Kelly in lamaze breathing styles. As they did they were joined by Rosalie and Emmett, as Edward and bella had brought Reneesme to La Push just in case. Carlisle and Esme quickly debrifed Rose and Em on the situation, and soon everyone was breathing like they were giving birth. While chuckling ever so slightly with the notion.

Suddenly Kelly's heart took of like the quickness of the speed of light.... It was roaring towards it's last beat, and into her birth into imortality.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH SHIT** **MUTHA FUC FUDGE MONKEYS!"** Kelly screamed, as her heart finally thudded it's last beat as a weak human.

With her last scream everyone started to laugh slightly.... For it was finished. She was now offically a Cullen, and my the way things had been explained by Jasper, she was aware of her new diet!

*****

Kelly's First Moments as a Vampire.

*****

Everything was clear, clearer than clear. I smelled everything... And Then I saw my personal Earth Angel....He was perfect, he had scars but to me that made him sexier. In exactly 2.98 second I had wraped myself around my Jasper in a hug, I never wanted to let him go... I Knew from the moment I saw him clearly 3.01 seconds ago, he was right we were mates!

"Jasper!! I love you! Thank you for not letting me perish... And sorry my bad human driving made Edward mad about his volvo." I said quickly.

"Love it is okay, I love you My Angel. . . Would you like to meet all these strange voyeristic Vamps that we call family?" Jasper asked with smile.

"Of course!" I answered turning around almost to fast. "Whoa that was cool, did you all see how fast that was? heh" I stated.

"Hi Kelly, and yes you are fast now, get used to it lil sista !" Emmett spoke first.

"Hi I am Rose, this is my goofball teddybear Emmett...Welcome to the family!" Rosalie spoke.

Then Esme wrapped her arms around me in a motherly embrace, and said welcome home baby girl.

Suddenly there was Carlisle whom looked curious. Ah yes, I remember I called him a noob during my fire... I better apoligize I thought.

"Sorry for calling you a noob Dad!" I said while looking at the one everyone called either Dad or Carlisle.

"No worries, I am curious though as to your gifts." He asked thoughtfully.

"Well it is like this everyone, while I was in "loony bin heaven" Sorry inside joke"... I interupted, and everyone giggled. Whilst I was burning, I was visited by my father, he was a great man, and he had been appointed by God himself to be my personal gaurdian angel, he knew Jasper needed me so he explained everything.... " I paued and looked at everyones faces when jasper told me to continue, I started again... "Well Carlisile you are right, there is a God, and he made vampires to help in the world, as you do. But my Dad said I would be very gifted and be able to pour gifts onto only those with pure hearts... _See us vegan vamps, we have to rid the world of the evils of the volturi... And well, there are a lot more of us than just us Cullens, and the Denaili clan... In just a few days Alice will meet her singer, whom is part of that.. And NO we aren't going to make an army or anything outlandish... We are simple just going to take over the volturi, they have no idea, and they won't... Not till we show up there.... As for my gifts... I can do anything, anything you think is a gift I can do it... Bella has hidden gifts as well, other than her very useful sheild... So does Jasper, and Alice... Infact go look at your eyes... They are all the glowing color they were as when you were human... But intensified... And you still have pretty topaz flex in there. Mine are read right now, but after Jasper and I are offically mates.. That will change, plus I need to hunt, on that note, know where there are some meateating animals around?" I turned and looked at Jasper and gave him a wink._

"We have much to discuss I am in shock... But I am glad you are with us... But yes you should go and hunt... Be safe." Carlisle said softly.

With that dismissal my angel Jasper took my hand, and said, "are you ready my lady?"... If my heart could have melted and I could've blushed, I would be putty in his hands. I placed my hand in his to receive a warm smile, a feel true love. And so my adventure as a Vampire with a True love began... I noted to myself, I was really happy my mom chose Forks, for a bit of "country life." and we were off in a dash.

**AN : Okay so... What do you all think ? The next chapter will be mostly Jasper and Kelly. It might get a little hot and heavy too. After that things will intensify and we will get to Alice and her singer soon too. Be nice :) I know I am far from perfect. But please give me ideas, suggestions and what not ! I will get the next one up quickly ! STAY tuned for more and remember I like reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: So This is the first hunt for Kelly, and Jasper is guiding her through it all... It is writen in Kelly's point of view and Jasper's. It is a little fluffy, but let me know what you think ! I will get the next chapter up after this ASAP. :P PLEASE P L E A S E REVIEW !  
Especially all you Jasper fans out there ;)**_

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3: A Fairytale For Earthbound Angels.**

*********************************************************************************************************************

_Kelly's thoughts while going to hunt with Jasper._

I felt nothing but love pouring out of Jasper when he took my head and lead me to the door. He was perfect how on earth could he possibly fall for a plain girl like me. I understood I was now a vampire, my father was with me in the storm of my changing. He explained so very much to me, it was hard to fathom. He told me how he had known Jasper was meant for me... It was deemed by heaven, it was my destiny to find him. I was still overwhelmed. I had never felt so intently for someone in all of my life before the change. And his emotions were bouncing back at me with the same type of love and admiration. He was like how I'd always pictured an arch angel, and yet by some pull of the universe he was mine. I was so grateful.

"Okay Kelly, there are some things I am going to show you about being a vampire.." Jasper's musical voice began like an angelic symphony. "First, we are incredibly strong...Second we have impossible speed.. And third, when we finally get where it is safe to let our instincts take over, we are deadly like no weapon imaginable." He finished while looking me in the eye, I don't know how beautiful his topaz eye's were before, but now with the ocean blue engulfed into the topaz, it was remarkable....They made my now still heart want to flutter like that of a butterfly's wings.

"I understand , now are we going to fly over that river, because I don't know how to jump that ?" I asked nervously, with a giggle.

"We don't typically fly love, we can jump it with ease.... HOW are you doing that...?" He asked as quickly as he spoke.

"How am I doing what? Oh, OH! Jasper I am floating.... How strange... All I did was think about flying.... Hehehe I will race ya over!" I said confidently. My Dad explained I was going to be more gifted than all vampires ever created, because it was up to Jasper, myself, and other vegetarian's to set the wrong ways of Vampire thinking right. But this was amazing! I started to laugh at Jasper's astounded expression, and he laughed in return.

"Keep up slow poke!" I yelled as I laughed.

Suddenly I was across the river in a streak of light I was flying so fast. I really broke out in laughter in spite of myself when I crashed into a tree and knocked it over.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Jasper said while looking rather smug over my little mistake.

"I am fine, that was awesome... Hey Jasper, want to fly ? I can loan that gift with you... hehehe." I said suddenly thinking of a prank that would surely make him laugh his smart ass off.

"Honestly? That would be awesome, but how do you actually fly ? I mean how do I use the power ?" He asked with a nervous look in his eye.

"Like this.." I said confidently, and suddenly Jasper was flying, and flying back to the house, and right back to the tree that was next to the one I had just demolished. I smiled a crocked grin as I heard him mutter some slight profanity's.

"Holy shiiiii................Ouch." Then my Jasper errupted into thunderous laughter.

"You are truly a gifted angel....He said with a handsome grin. "You are gonna get it!" And suddenly He was on me tickling me so badly I contorted into laughter and a combination of convulsions.

Suddenly he paused and said " Well you might be the most gifted creature of the night there ever was, however, I found your weak spot, you are a ticklish!" He grinned, and his hand caressed my face, it felt like silky velvet. I felt an electric pull between us as I stared deep into his eyes. He leaned in closer to me, and said the most romantic thing I have ever heard.

"Ma'am I would very much like to kiss you, if you allow me the pleasure." He spoke softly, yet his words were oozing with utter love and a bit of lust, and desire.

With those words I simply leaned into him with a nervous nod. I felt his hands caress my face, and I felt a new fire burning within me full of desire. Suddenly his lips grazed mine ever so slightly, and I leaned into his angelic lips craving more. He gripped me tight and pulled me closer, and suddenly he broke our embrace, and said..

"Why I do declare, that was the first time I ever felt so in love with a young lady while on a hunt Ma'am." And he gave me a very sexy grin.

"Jasper Whitlock, you have my heart sir, I am your Lady.... I love you." Was all I could say. As I spoke those words, I realized my voice was now as magical as the rest of the families. I was beaming.

"My Lady, let us continue on our hunt, when you are full, I want to bring you someplace very special." He said while he extended his hand down to me to lift me up.

"Yes, My Jasper, let us continue." I said , smiling at him, and in spite of my charming voice.

"Okay love, what do you smell ?" Jasper asked after we ran a short stint into the vast forest.

"I smell something sweet, and musky, it is right over to the west about a quarter of a mile...What do I do now?" I asked as I answered... I was nervous I didn't want to look like a freak on my first hunt, in front of my love.

"Well My Lady, _You let your instincts take over and you go get sum_... Haha, so to speak." He said with a wide grin, slight chuckle, and drop dead sexy bit of his old drawl coming forth again.

As soon as Jasper was done, I was gone in a dart of speed, this time I kept my feet on the ground. I spotted a grizzly past the mountain lion. _Of course I went for the grizzly, surely that would fill me._The grizzly didn't have time to react, I snapped his neck as I pounced him to paralyze him, and I drained him within seconds. The warmth of the animals blood was so refreshing, although I had astounding restraint for a newborn, but it made my throat feel better, none the less. I turned to see one more grizzly, I thought eh, why not? So I drained that one too... It was over within a minute... And I was slushy... Very full, I think I would be good for a few days. I slowly made my way back to Jasper to see him gracefully finishing his meal. He was very sexy as he drained the remaining blood out of the animal. Well to me anyways, but then again I am a vampire now.

He turned to look at me with his angelic smile. **"Are you full Kelly? You don't even have a drop of blood on you, not on tatter to your clothes..."** He said somewhat amazed I was able to get the grizzlys, while remaining neat.

"I am very full almost slushy... _And what is wrong with being neat, I have table manners_..." I laughed slightly at me Revelation to him. **"Besides Jasper, you have table manners too."** I finished with my new angelic laughter.

"You win, My Lady." Jasper said with a grin. "Now there is someplace I want to take you... I haven't ever brought anyone there... And I want to share it with you, My love." Jasper finished sincerely, with a tone that made me want to produce a deep red blush.

"Alright, it sounds like our first date then..." I said with a sincere smile, and then I winked at my love.

Jasper suddenly dashed me up bridal style and darted at an impossible speed. As he ran to his secure space in the world, he looked down at me and would just smile, and tell me he loved me, and other sweet nothings. It was very romantic, and the beauty of seeing the world so clear even though we were going so fast was amazing. However I found studying his facial features most entertaining. Before I realized it, I realized that not only myself, but also my Jasper had nothing but love, happiness, and now lust oozing off of each other. With that I was nervous, and happy all at once. I never really believed in love at first sight before, but once I saw my Jasper, I knew... He was the creature that all my dreams of finding an eternal love, was made out of. He was now a part of me, and my soul... I would never leave this amazing gentleman.

"We are here Kelly, You can peek around now." He said with a gentle laugh, as he sat me onto my own feet.

When I looked around I was amazed a place like this existed. There was a huge waterfall, cascading down the cliff we were standing on.. We were surrounded by an umbrella of fur trees, and pines... And there was a reflective stream at the base of the majestic water fall.. And a natural bench made out of a fallen bolder. It was like a different universe, it was heaven, and here was Jasper my personal Angel.

"Do you approve Ma'am?" Jasper asked a little nervously.

"I, why yes, Jasper this place is fantastic, you have your own cliff, your own mountain, it is just like my own personal heaven and I was brought here by you my angel." I stated sincerely, honestly, as my eyes locked onto his.

As I spoke those words, My jasper wrapped his arms around me, and lead me to the reflective stream. "I want you to see yourself, you look different Kelly, but you are perfect to me, I want you to know that." He said sincerely.

Then I gulped, and I looked onto the crystal like water to see myself, my real perfect self for the first time. I was different, very different, I now had dark almost black hair, and I had bleached streaks running down the sides to frame my oval face. My cheek bones were more pronounced, and the underside of my hair was all bleached. It was straight, just a subtle wave through it and it now hung to my mid back. My eyes were not red like most newborns had, they were a vivid color of jade green, with butterscotch flex blending into them. My skin was a pale as my mate Jasper's .. along my neck I had a Cris cross scare same on my wrists, much like the ones my mate was covered in. That's when I put together why he did not want to talk about Maria all to much when I was changing, and co versing with him using telepathy.. My lips were slightly fuller... _And I had more upstairs_...**_Yesssss!_**.. I thought to myself... I had grown to, I was now at least 5'5. And still very light, the only amount of meat on me was in my newly enhanced upstairs. I took it all in and I let out a lighthearted sigh. Then Jasper joined me in my reflection, I saw him wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled.... We looked good together... When I thought it, he answered.

"Yes we do look quite perfect together." He said as he smiled onto me. "You are quite a catch My Lady, I am just glad it was me you sang out too." He smiled and I knew if he could have he would have blushed.

"What do we do now Jasper? I mean, I have never really dated." I said most honestly.

"Why don't we go sit and get to know each other.." He answered with a smile as he took my hand and led me to the natural bench of rock. He smiled. I couldn't help but to _laugh _at the pun in his words.

As we sat he in cased me into his arms, it felt like home, perfect, we fit together.

"Kelly, how old are you in human years?" Was his first question.

"Well I am sixteen, I was going to be seventeen in three months." I answered while relaxing into him.

"How old are you Jasper Whitlock, in human years." I asked with a smile while he looked down on me.

"I am twenty." He said with a smile.

"Oooo a older man." I joked, and he laughed... Together we were a orchestra fit for heaven with our light laughter.

"Guilty as charged... Falling for a young lass like you.." He joked back.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked while his eyes bore into mine.

"That would be blue and gold, the color of your eyes ... You ?" I answered and asked.

"My favorite color is green and gold, the color of your eyes my angel." He answered back and smiled warmly at me.

"Favorite type of music?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, for me it is a mixture... I like punk, bad eighties music, some hip hop, country, and rock, some classical, and a lot of classic rock." I answered truthfully.

"Me too." He said as he grazed his lips to my forehead.

"Do you play any instrument?" He asked me smiling.

" I play guitar, violin, and very little piano, I really want to learn to play more piano." I answered smiling back at him.

"I play guitar, fiddle, and very little piano as well, that is very awesome." He said smiling at me. And we kissed brifely.

"Favorite type of car?" I asked, while smiling onto my love.

"Well, defiantly not a Porsche or a Volvo" He began, and chuckled .. " I actually like Chevy trucks, and I like my Dodge Viper." He said while smiling. I smiled at him and pecked his cheek softly. "I so cannot wait to drive your Viper!" I puckishly squealed, and he laughed.

"Have you ever had another, um, well boyfriend or anything?" He asked me trying not to look jealous.

"Well no, I had a boyfriend for all of a day in seventh grade, he kissed me once on the lips.. But then he decided he wanted a cheerleader, not me, the next day." I answered truthfully. "What about you, I mean I totally understand your history with Alice, but were there any others?" I asked trying as well not to look jealous.

"Well I was close to Maria for a period of time, mainly only to distract us from our constant blood lust." He answered almost ashamed.

"Jasper, you have nothing to be ashamed of, I mean, you are almost two hundred years old, besides me being so uh, inexperienced, I am rather glad you have some knowledge as to know what to do, when the situation calls for it." I said wanting to blush a deep blood red.

"Oh Kelly, I know we are going to be together forever, I don't want to push you further than you are ready to go." He stated in a gentleman tone, and completely honest, yet I still felt lust, love and happiness oozing off of us both, didn't he understand I wanted him ?

"Jasper, right now, I honestly can tell you honestly, I want you.... I know we just met, but I feel a pull like I have never felt before." I said sincerely locking my eyes with his.

"Kelly, you are amazing for a newborn, and you have more control than even Bella ever did... But I want it to be perfect, so let's wait until we..." And then he kissed me passionately ... After several minutes he broke away and looked at me. "Kelly, before we do anything physical, will you take my hand and become my wife, will you be my Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, for eternity." He asked me while on one knee in front of me.

"I will, YES!, _**I do, and I will..**_ " I stated honestly, with joy bouncing at me.

"You have brought me something to live for my Kelly, I promise to be the best man I can be for you, for the rest of our existence." Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's get back home, My love, _the others will want to know the big news_." He said very matter of fact, smug, and proud.

"Okay Jasper, one request, let it be a small ceremony.... I kind of always wanted to get married in _Vegas_!" I said with a grin, and he laughed.

"Okay just our family then, not a problem!" He said happily.

"_SWEETNESS!" _I said loudly, and truly excited as I hoped on his back to go piggy back through the forest.

"One thing first..." Jasper began while taking my hand that was wrapped around his chest. "This ring was in my family, it is not new or fancy...But I found it about two decades ago, and it is engraved... Alice never wore it, or has seen it, but I want you my true princess to ware it with pride." He said with a drawl, in that favorite drop dead sexy voice I was now addicted to. He slid the ring on my third finger of my left hand, and I felt whole. "In it it is engraved with the words, Whitlocks, together, forever." He said smugly.

"It is perfect Jasper. I love you, and the ring, and it will never leave my finger." I said honestly. Once he sling the white gold delicate band on, I felt whole. It had a large single princess cut diamond in the middle with tiny yellow topazes, and blue saphires around the diamond itself. It was breathtaking. And I was whole.

"I love you Mr. Whitlock." I said. honestly.

As we began towards the forest to go back, he said, "I love you equally Miss Kelly Elizabeth O'Rourke-soon to be Whitlock." And we headed home.

******************************************************************************************************************

_**Jasper's Thoughts on Kelly Whilst Hunting.**_

******************************************************************************************************************

I knew I loved her more than life, I just hoped I had enough stamina in me to be the gentleman she needed. I could hardly focus on the hunt at hand, I just wanted to hold her close. She was an amazing creature.... A newborn that could block the sense of smelling human blood for us both, she could read my thoughts, and let me read hers... She was able to interject her thoughts into my mind, and able to somehow see past part of Bella's sheild. Also she could take the word "flying" to a whole new meaning. She changed drastically during the change. She grew five inches if not more. She hair was amazing,_ like a little punk princess, she was freakin HOT_. She had been perfect before, but now she was looking like she was made for me... She made me reek of lust, love, happiness, and hope. Everything I thought started and ended on her now, My Kelly Elizabeth. She had become my everything in just twenty seven hours.

As I watched her hunt I realized there was no sense in prolonging the inevitable, I would ask her to marry me today, I just hoped her reaction was better than Bella's had been towards Edward. _True Edward was old fashioned, but I think I have him beat by a long-shot on that_. Not that I do not have an open mind, or manly desires but I was going to be a perfect gentleman for my Kelly she deserved that. She was perfect, not one drop of blood had spilled on her during her hunt. She was amazing.

Her reaction when I showed her my mountain was that out of a classic fairytale. This just solidified the notion of asking her so soon to marry me. I did hope that she wouldn't cringe at the thought.

While we were discussing our various likes and dislikes, I realized she was just like me, but so much more, so pure. I hated asking her about her past relations... But I figured by me doing so she would feel comfortable to get any questions about me off of her chest. I was relived to no end, when she told me how lacking of experience she was... Although then I was also deathly ashamed for being so much more experienced than her. It made no sense but that is what true love does to you, I suppose. If only she knew how much more she would mean to me on that level when we reached it. I suppose I would tell her our wedding night.

_FUCKING STOKED!_ She said yes, a true and honest, excited yes, no reservations at all, when I asked my big question. God part of me was dying to have her right then and there. But I just asked for her hand in marriage, I was not going to go back on my own personal promise I made to myself, and little did she know , to her as well. She was different than any of my other conquests, distractions, whatever you refer to them as... She was a whole new meaning for the term "to make love to" ... She was just so amazing! Now all I had to do was to tell the family we are going to Vegas, and go get married, I would get her an ID on the drive there. She was intoxicating, it was like I could feed off of her love and happiness. She was my singer, and I was her song! Nothing could stop us now.

******************************************************************************************************************

_**So there you go... That is chapter three. YAY... Three chapters in one day more or less... Go me. Please review, give suggestions, and let me know what you think... I will probably update again tomorrow :) I do not own anything... SM is awesome. And PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: So lol this chapter came to me while talking to My Dude... So I figured I would start it, and then I took off from there lol. Let me know what you think... Keep in mind I have a twisted sense of humor, sooo yeah... lol. Enjoy! And pleaseeeee review!!_

**Chapter 4.~ Big News, Oddities, and a Road Trip!**

Jasper's POV ~

As we arrived back at the house, my heart was full, for this little creature had brought back youth into my long dead spirit. Now I had to tell the family about the road trip starting tonight... Kelly and I had both decided on our stroll through the forest, that the sooner we made this completely official, the better it would be on both of us. We were practically fighting our very beings by not consummating our new found eternal love. This would be easy.

Yet when I walked through the door a new wave of fear hit me, I was affraid of what she would think of seeing Emmett and Rose in all their glory of goofballness. What if she thought we were completely mental? These human emotions seemed so dead at one point, yet with newly awakend youth I found I was not as secure as I once was.. For Kelly got me good, she made me feel like a youthful male again, insecure and all. I was for the first time in a century and a half, nervous.

However when I looked down at her , I felt nothing but ease and happiness... Surely she knew me to well.. With that she winked, and suddenly erupted with a thunderous laugh. That is when I saw it. Emmett in all his glory, even Bella and Rose had erupted into harmonious laughter along with my Kelly. Suddenly we were joined by my best friend, my little pixie, whom I was sure was here to plan our wedding, but she was too caught up in the comedy as well.

Emmett had bought new high tech stero headphone wireless speakers, and a karoke machine of the best studio quality and was discovering a swifter, the floor, and apparently Madonna's song from eighty four, "Like a Virgin".... _WHAT THE FUCK OVER?_He was a goofball, I gave Rose full credit on that. But luckily my Kelly found it quite entertaining. Even Edward was laughing at this sight. If anything, Emmett in all his perfection, was far from talented when it came to music. And this display certainly showcased it.

Suddenly Emmet was have finally heard all of us laughing, or the song ended..? I really don't know, however he looked like he was going to die of embarrassment we he caught all of us in his sight. That is when Kelly did something even I didn't have the balls to do, to make him feel fine. She simply asked if he had any old Def Leppard.

"Uh yes, yeah I do Sis, why ?" Emmetts response was still flustered and nervous. I decided I would send him a wave of calm. For even I was curious. I loved Def Leppard... Apparently so did Kelly.. This should be good.

"Well, I want to sing and use the swifter next! It looks fun, I never have seen anyone swift that fast." She stated in her angelic voice. "Also I think Jasper wouldn't mind doing a duet with me.." Okay now I was stunned, but it did look fun, and no one had ever seen me cut loose on the childish antics, other than occasionally loosing my cool with a video came.

"I don't mind at all" I said looking onto my future bride.. I felt a smile grow across my face... I Jasper Whitlock was about to have youthful fun, this would ROCK.

All of the sudden she shot a happy grin and then the song Armageddon It started. And I was just over washed with lust as she sang for the first time with her new perfect vocals... She started with the first verse and it was astounding, She was even doing air guitar on the switfer in the intro Her voice sucked me in to a hypnotic state as she started :

Ya better come inside when youre ready to  
But no chance if ya dont wanna dance  
You like (a) four letter words when youre ready to  
But then you wont cos you know that you can  
You got it  
But are you gettin it?  
You say that love is (a) won when you get some  
But then your finger wont trigger the gun

**And then I took over, to find them all eruppting in laughter at the sight of us, for the first time I saw even Carlisle and Esme cracking up over something I was now a part of.... I continued with pride!!**

You know you (ya) cant stop it, so dont rock it  
You know you got it  
Hey, but are you gettin it?  
Ooh, really gettin it?  
(oh)  
Come get it from me

(gimme all of you lovin)  
Evry little bit  
(gimme all that you got)  
Evry bit of it  
(evry bit of your lovin)  
Oh, cmon live a bit  
(never wanna stop)  
Yeah, but are you gettin it?  
(armageddon it!)  
Ooh, really gettin it?  
(yes, armaggedon it!)

Cmon get it  
Yeah  
Do, do, do

Uh oh  
You try comin on when you need some  
But then you dont cos you already did  
Yeah, you jangle your jewels while your shakin ya  
And drive the pretty boys outta their heads  
You got it  
But are you gettin it?  
You flash your bedroom eyes like a jumpin jack  
Then play it pretty with a pat on the back

Cmon, Kell, get it  
Huh!

**Then we both started singing in perfect harmony the, the rest of the rockin song. While yes, everyone was still looking at our antics in shock, and still cracking up in laughter.**

Take it, take it, take it from me  
I got an itchy finger following me  
Pull it, pull it, cmon trigger the gun  
cos the best is (a) yet to come  
I say  
(cos the best is yet to come)  
Oh, are you gettin it?  
Oh, really gettin it?  
Yes, are you gettin it?  
Whooh, really gettin it?  
(oh) come get it from me  
(gimme all of you lovin)  
Evry little bit  
(gimme all that you got)  
Evry bit of it  
(evry bit of your lovin)  
Oh come on live a bit  
(never want it to stop)  
Oh, are you getting it?  
(gimme all of your lovin)  
Ooh really gettin it?  
(gimme all that you got)  
Oh are you getting it?  
(gimme all of your lovin)  
Oh live a bit  
(gimme all that you got)  
No  
Live a bit  
Youve gotta live it  
(gimme all of your lovin)  
Ooh baby live it  
(gimme all that you got)  
Cmon and give it  
(evry bit of your lovin)  
Oh come on and give it  
(never want it to stop)  
Oh are you gettin it?  
(gimme all of your lovin)  
Ooh really gettin it?  
(gimme all that you got)  
Oh are you gettin it?  
(evry bit of your lovin)  
Oh live a bit  
(never want it to stop)  
Whoah  
(gimme all of your lovin)  
(gimme all that you got)

When the song finished I embraced my Kelly in a bear hug and kissed her passionately. We were interrupted by a round of applause and someone clearing their throats... Ah, it was Emmett. We turned to face my family, and all of the silly nervousness I had began to feel vanished.

"We have big news, we are driving to Vegas, and we are getting wed" I said with a new found happy tone.

We were suddenly found in one of Emmetts huge bear hugs, as he said "CONGRATS!!! NOW I HAVE A GOOFBALL SIS, I AM SO HAPPY!" In his manly tone. I had to chuckle at this.

"Congrats!!! But Alice told us, already !" Bella interrupted with glee, now lets go pack!

"Vegas has all kinds of crazy types of weddings!!" Alice said a bit shyly... "Alice, why don't you help me find a chapel online, that does _Dracula weddings!!"_ I heard Kelly say with hope.

"**YAY!!** _Wait Dracula weddings?_" Alice said looking a bit confused. And then she started laughing hysterically... "You are a fisty one eh, well I never would have seen that one coming... This will be awesome, and totally one of a kind!" Alice said with glee as they fleeted upstiars together.

"Jasper, I am truly happy for you, you agreed to a Dracula wedding ?" Edward asked curiously.

"Eh, I really didn't see that coming but it sounds very fun, and odd all in one, besides before her I had been the walking dead, now I am going to start living... Now well the girls get packed and ready why don't we do more karaoke!" I said, feeling my new-found youth.

"You are so ON!" Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle said in unison.

"How about more Def Leppard...?" Carlisle asked innocently with a grin, and a smile spread across Esme's face. "Ah yes, this one is Mine and Esme's" I heard Carlisle say with a happy tone.

With that He and Esme started singing together Animal.... And even they seemed to be glowing.

A wild ride, over stony ground  
Such a lust for life, the circus comes to town  
We are the hungry ones, on a lightning raid  
Just like a river runs, like a fire needs flame  
I burn for you

I gotta feel it in my blood whoa oh  
I need your touch don't need your love whoa oh

And I want and I need  
And I lust animal  
And I want and I need  
And I lust animal

Cry wolf, given mouth to mouth  
Like a movin' heartbeat in the witching hour  
I'm runnin' with the wind, a shadow in the dust  
And like the drivin' rain, yeah, like the restless rust  
I never sleep

_[Repeat Bridge]_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Huh!  
Ah!  
Cry wolf, baby cry tough  
Gonna hunt you like an, an, an, an, an, animal  
Gonna take your love 'n' run

_[guitar solo]_

_[Repeat Bridge]_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

And I want and I need  
And I lust animal  
Take me, ame me  
Make me your animal  
Show me stroke me  
Let me be your animal  
I want, ooh yeah, animal.

When they were done and looked at each other I couldn't help but feel the love, and I politely asked if I could borrow the song for our wedding. Of course they agreed... Then I thought of Carlisle in a whole new light... He liked Def Leppard too... Apparently I had been to lost in my own self pity to notice the small things. But not anymore, I was finally alive in my lifeless life... I was in love, and young again, and to be honest it felt freakin awesome!

***************************************************

**The Road Trip to VEGAS!**

***************************************************

_Kelly's Pov ~_

"We are packed, and she is ready to go!!" Alice cried out to the downstairs.

"Okay, I will ride with Esme and Carlisle in the Benz, Bella you and Edward go in the Ferrari, Rose take em in your BMW, and You my dear are riding with Jazz in the Viper... He might even let you drive, for I have foreseen!" Alice said sounding very hyper and happy. This made me very happy.

"Alice you have really been awesome, thank you so much for excepting me." I said as I felt a wave of sisterly love intermix with us both.

"Oh Kelly, I have known about you since before your parents were alive... I would do anything for you!! Please always remember that." She said with a bright smile.

As I headed down the stairs, I felt love overwhelm me when I locked eyes with Jasper. He had changed his clothes as well, and was in a black pinstriped zoot suite, with a white crisp button down shirt, and a black and silver tie. He was amazing looking. And then I saw all the boys were in zoot suites... I found myself eyeing Alice, and my Jasper nodded back with a sheepish grin. She really did a number on them, they all looked well, very handsome, but Jasper was freaking hot, he had the whole mob/high roller look down patt.

I was wearing a simple black cocktail dress that had a halter type top, and a backless back.... It was "A Cut" Meaning it flared ever so slightly. I was also wearing a pair of Jimmy Choo spiked stilettos, what were black and red... To match my dress, and my nails, and lips. I had a small Prada clutch, that was also black and red. My new sisters, were wearing dresses that were similar, except Rose had a mini dress on that fit every curve on her, and Bella's was slightly longer and pencil styled. All of us were in black and red, even Esme, whose dress had longer sleeves. We all looked gorgeous like a bunch of high rollers, and that was Alice's plan.

When I finally saw the garage, I think I was awestruck... they had at least twenty cars in it, some were antiques, some where ones I never thought possible to actually own, but when I saw Jaspers viper, I was thrilled. He walked up to me at human pace, and intertwined his arm with mine, and said in a very sexy voice "Your chariot awaits you, My Lady"... With that I let him lead the way. I heard him whisper, "Thank you Alice" To my new best friend, well one of my new best friends.

We waved to everyone as we began our roadtrip to our wedding, this was going to be a drive of a lifetime. And I finally felt I was finally where I belonged as I sat in the viper. I was next to my love and on the way to our wedding. This was my dream of all dreams to come true, and it was happening. I was thrilled!

******************************************************************************************************************

_**AN :**_

_**Okay so again, I do not own any Twilight Characters, nor do I own any rights to any Def Leppard music.. lol I will update ASAP... But let me know what you all think. And remember no need to be mean... Also major thanks to those whom have already revied thus far :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: So in this Chapter Kelly and Jasper begin with their drive to Vegas, They have their hilarious wedding, and well Alice meets and singer, and takes a new found bite at love. :) Tell me what you all think... Remember I really like reviews ;) _**

**_~Chapter 5: The Long Drive To Happiness, The One of a Kind Wedding, And Alice Takes a Bite at Love~_**

_Jasper's POV ~_

When I locked eyes on my love I was shocked to see she could be anymore perfect, she was always perfect, but as I saw her standing their looking a tad bit nervous in are giant garage, I felt a new found lust. Thank God we were driving to Vegas, for I surely couldn't resist myself much longer.

She was wearing a simple dress that Alice had bought Kelly durring her quick trip to Toronto, And she made her stillettos look like tennis shoes she was so graceful in them. She was drop dead gorgeous, and She was mine. When she saw me she smiled her angelic smile, and I felt the rolls of lust waving off of her, I had to admit, I did look pretty decent sporting my gangster styled zoot suite. However I had nothing on how amazing Kelly loocked... She was the essance perfection.

As I took her hand, and led her to my car, I felt the intense love burning between us. This was going to be a long drive, I just couldn't wait to get her in the honeymoon suite, I wanted to growl at my desire, and take her like a wild animal right there. But I would be good, and I would be a true gentleman and wait. After all she would probably want to gamble a bit too, and that was always fun to do, poor humans never had a chance when we hit vegas, which is why we would only go every ten to fifteen years. I also gave Bella a big girn, she was very excitied as well.. This was her first trip with us to Sin City... For once I was glad that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie, I knew she would be safe there for the week. This was going to be amazing.

I smiled and she waved to my family as we were the first to get on the road. We had an important stop to make, I had to make her offically twenty one, and I was to be offically twenty two. Luckily the family lawyer was going to meet us right outside Seattle, all the documents were already prepared. Nothing would ever stop me from making her my Mrs. Whitlock. I was just so ecsatatic she felt the same towards me.

"Mr. Whitlock, you look quite dapper, My Love." Kelly said as we speed down the highway, in her one of a kind angelic voice.

"Why, you, are the very essance of beauty and perfection, Miss Kelly." I said trying to bring fourth some of my southern sophisticated charm.

"Jasper your car is amazing." She said as I reached one hundred and eighty miles per hour.

"Correction, it is our car now My Lady." I said with a small grin on my face as I gazed at her beauty.

"Are you serious? For Real ? Oh My God, You ROCK! You are going to be the BEST HUSBAND in the History of Husbands!" Kelly replied full of joy, clearly.

"Anything for you Ma'am, anything at all." I said in response while beaming a brilliant smile to flash my joy I felt as well.

"I was thinking, after we are wed, and after our wedding uh, night or days and nights, would you like to pick out a car for yourself?" I asked with a hopeful tone, while I looked onto my Kelly.

"Jasper, I will, however, I don't know all that much about cars, but I have always wanted purple lambo, like Bam Maggera drives." She said innocently.

"Then we will get one purple lambo shipped to Toronto, Miss Kelly." I answered as I flashed her a grin.

Then I put in my Def Leppard CD, I knew she would appreciate that.

"I think that "Armegeddon it" is offically our song Miss Kelly." I stated honestly.

"You know I think your so right....You are an amazing man, most the time in my human days my friends made fun of me for liking such outdated tunes, however you embrace it, you ROCK, Mr. Whitlock." She said with a radiant smile, as she winked at me.

With that I lost it , I kissed her, I couldn't resist a kiss. .. . She was driving me wild, in a whole new way.

We continued our way to Seattle and were there by the end of the song. When I parked I got out made the exchange with one of my lawayers cronies, and jumped right back in.

"That was fast." She said with a smile.

"Yes well, money can buy anything." I said with a crocked yet mysterious grin.

"Can I see my new I.D. ? " Kelly asked with a eager grin.

"Of course My Lady." I answered my angel.

With that I handed her the papers, and studied her reaction. She looked at her ID and smiled, It still said Kelly Elizabeth O'Rourke, but was hiphinated with Whitlock. Her passport read the same... Then I felt intense love burning off of her as she read the wedding license.

"It's so perfect Jasper!" She said full of love and honesty.

"Not as pefect as you, My Love." I answered her, and she smiled back.

"So did you, find a chapple that does draccula weddings?" I asked curiously, when we reached San Francisco.

"Alice did, it will be amazing.... You don't mind do you ? I mean Bella was saying you are always very serious and Rose was too... But Alice told them to can it." She stated a little nervously.

"Well My Lady, see before you I was simply just the walking dead, not really aware of how to have fun, but you have awakend a new side of me....Kelly I feel alive again with with, you have shown me I can live a happy life now.... Even if it doesnt end, as long as I am with you, I will be just fine, besides you have awakend my long dead sense of youthfulness. You have made me complete... Besides, Dracula Wedding sounds hilarious! Something not even Emmett could have come up with." I said honestly, smugly, and seriously, with a grin.

With that my Kelly smiled and imitated a very girly and sexy James Bond voice. "This is the start, of a beautiful friendship, Mr. Whitlock." And she giggled. Her laugh made my long dead still heart feel like it was fluttering a million beats per second.

"I love you Kelly.. You are my heart." I said in response.

"I love you Jasper, Forever, my song." She said radiant.

The rest of the drive we listend to more Def Leppard, Guns N Roses, and even some Van Halen.. Then we arrived in vegas, my still heart would have raced, I was truly excitied like a child in a candy shop.

"Jasper this place is amazing." She said with glee.

"Okay first things first! The wedding My Lady, where are we headed ?" I asked, as I had no idea which chapple we were supposed to go through.

"Right, We are going to be wed by quote on quote Count Dracula , at the Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapple on South Las Vegas Blvd." She said as she smiled at me and giggled.

"Alirght, Edward is right behind us, followed by Rose, and we should be comming right, Oh snap Carlisle just cut me off, Ah, there it is, at the next intersection!" I said sounding excitied.

"Jasper, I love you, LETS DO THIS NOW!" Kelly replied, with a huge grin, that showed off her perfectly white teeth.

"Sweet!" I nearly shouted in response, for once I was very giddy.

As we hoped out of the car into the parking lot of our chaple, I noticed Alices eyes were dark, and then I heard Kelly ask what was wrong.

"Well I found my singer, he is kind of changing in the back of the car...Heh thank goodness for soundproofing!" She said with a huge grin. "I never knew it took so much restraint, but man I could have eaten him up... I think you and he will get along great Jasper! She said smugly.

"Uhh" Edward interjected "Isn't he screaming?"

"No worries, Carlisle always has lots of morphine. " Alice answred with glee.

"Well we should do this, I don't want to have him out here all alone, besides I am sure Alice wants to get back with her Mate." Kelly said with a smile that radiated to Alice.

I then took my loved hand and ushered her into the chapple, although a million questions where in my mind about Alice's current predicament, I just wanted to announce my love for Kelly, and let Al, take care of her man.

We handed in the needed paperwork for our vows to be offical, and we parted our ways to get changed for the ceremony that was going to be up in just a mere fifteen minutes. In just fifteen minutes Kelly and I would be offically, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, I was stoked!

_*****_

_Kelly's POV_

_*****_

I was rushed by Alice, Rose, Bella, and Esme into the changing room, where they were all fussing over me. I was so happy everything was going so well... Although I had to ask how Alice found her singer, so I did.

"Alice, how did you come across your singer? I thought you still had a day left?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we got here before you, and I was playing blackjack at the MGM Grand, which by the way is where we are staying... And He came to the table. I couldn't resist, he was in a black and white double breasted pinstripe suite, and he had the most amazing crystal blue eyes, and jet black hair, he looked like James Bond. I had to have him, so I led him into my room and heh... I did my thang. So to speak... It took me bitting my hand to stop. But I think it was rather worth it, he will be perfect. Besides as he walked with me to my room, he said he had seen me in my dreams, and new it was time, see he is an empath like me, You kelly... You know what I mean. "

"How romantic." Rose said cheerfully.

"Yeah well Esme and Carlisle kind of had a freakin heart attack, but they see it was worth it." Alice said with a giggle.

"I bet, so did Edward... Then again he always over reacts." Bella sighed then giggled too.

"Emmett this it is awesome, he has yet another bro... He is excitied." Rose said gleefully.

"His name is Vincent, but he goes by Vinny Montague...Heh I like it, Montague, right out of Romeo and Juliet." Alice said, and I could tell she wanted to blush.

"Well let's make this fast so I can go attack my jasper, and you can get to your Prince Vincent." I said with happiness.

"Okay just hold perfectly still while we adjust your vail, and do last minute touch ups on your makeup and on your dress." Alice said while beaming.

"Where are the boys?" I asked innocently.

"Well Jasper is probably already out there waiting with Carlisle, however Em, and Edward, went to go decorate the care for a newly wed couple.... Em found a new fascination with profolactics, and washable lipstick, and streamers." Rosalie answered while laughing.

"Oh boy." Bella responded.

"Well at least we will look typical!" I said with a grin.

Everyone erupted with laughter.

"Kelly, I just want to thank you for comming into this family with such ease, and bringing Jasper happiness! Welcome to the Cullen Family my beautiful daughter." Esme said while hugging me in a motherly embrace.

And then it was time!

Esme went out first, then Rosalie, then Bella, and then Alice turned to me and said to count to five, and follow.

I walked out and I took a deep breath, Edward was there to walk me down the asile.

"Thank you for bringing happiness to Jasper, Kelly, now relax, and breathe, but the way you look wonderful lil sister." He said with a very handsome crocked grin.

"Thank you for walking me down the asile Edward." I replied to low for human ears.

"No problem, besides you make us happy." Edward said with a giggle.

When I linked my eyes to Jasper they bore into him, and his in return bore into mine. He let out a chuckle to low for human ears, after Edward gave me away. I did the same in return the minister Count Dracula was over the top, but it was funny none the less. We were intoxicated by each others presence, and then we listed to the minister who was wearing a classic Count Dracula costume. the chapple was decorated with tombstones and bats, coffins, and blood red roses, it was quite theatrical.

Dearly Departed This Evening We Gather To Celebrate a Most Eternal Union Between Jasper Whitelock, and Kelly O'Rourke.

If Anyone here Does not Agree Between This the Most Perfect Of Unions, DO NOT SPEAK, see me afterwards so I can drink your Blood.

DO YOU Jasper Whitlock, Take Kelly Elizabeth O'Rourke to be Your Lawfully Wedded Wife

To Have and To hold, To Love, and To Cherish, To Care For, and To Comfort...

Until Eternity Ends?

**I DO. **My_ Jasper said with the upmost confidence._

Very Well...

Now Do you Kelly Elizabeth O'Rourke

Take Jasper Hale Whitlock, to be your lawfully wedded Husband,

To have and to hold, To Comfort and To Care For, To Love And To Cherish...

Until Eternity Ends?

**I SO DO**! _I nearly squealed, with noting but honesty and confidence comming out in my tone._

THEN, By The Power Vested in Me, By the State of Nevada, and City of Las Vegas, But more importantly, by God,

Your are now

Husband and Wife.

You May Now Kiss the Bride!

We kissed with such passion it could have lasted forever. We were interupted by Em clearing his throat. That is when we finally broke are kiss, and pulled back. Then we were aplauded. We hugged everyone, and listend to the random congratulations, but at this point I really had only one thing on my mind, and that was Jasper.

Alice had gone and returned to be with her changing mate, and I and Jasper made a dash to the door. When Jasper saw his beautiful Dodge Viper, decorated with random air filled condoms, and lipstick across the back window, that said "JUST MARRIED, BE SAFE NOT SORRY!" He let out a thunderous and contagious laugh.

I found myself once again dashed up in his arms bridal style, as he zoomed to the car, got me in, and then took off towards the MGM Grand.

He looked rather smug and then tossed me the room key.. .. "The Marquee Suite?" I asked stunned.

"Yes My Lady, I hope you enjoy it, as much as I am going to." And then he laughed, his heavenly laugh.

"That is like a penthouse... Wow... Sweet." I said as I reached for his hand.

He took my hand and said whispered.

"I love you so much Mrs. Whitlock, and that wedding was awesome!" He said with a bright smile, and honest in tone.

"I thought so too, My Love, and I am very happy to be Mrs. Whitlock, Mr. Whitlock." I said beaming with happiness.

When we reached the hotel, I could have swore I felt my now still heart beating a nervous and ready thunderous beat. Just then he whispered,

"I feel just as nervous My angel." He said in his southern drop dead sexy drawl.

With that he dashed around to my side of the car, scooped me up in his muscular granit arms, and we dased to our room as fast as possible only slowing when we had too. When he opened the door, I was stunned at how large our suite was... It was beautiful. He Kissed me softy, and carried me to the bedroom, it was gorgeous... And then he laid me down on the bed and held me close.

"Mrs. Whitlock, You should know, I am just as nervous as you, for I have never seen a lady in my presence with such beauty, perfection, and love." Jasper told me shyly.

With that I kissed him passionatley, and soon found we melted into each other, I soon heard the ripping of fabric between us, and felt My love and I become one. We were complete... I couldn't even think anymore, all I could do was consume Jasper, and with no reservations left, we consumated our love. We were simply intoxicating to each other, and that intoxication was finally being cured by having each others self. We were ment to be, and this was the most perfect feeling I had ever felt.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**_AN: Okay sooo, yeah let me know what you think. Please review!! And thank you so much: _**

**_Teambella 08_**

**_Gemini53095_**

**_DarkxXxFlames_**

**_Vinvervi_**

**_ Black._**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So in this chapter we are going to get Jasper's thoughts on thee Honeymoon, See the Cullens live in vegas, and see Alice's mate for eternity awake! :) Let me know what you think, pleaseee review. And as always I don't own Twilight...However SM pwns. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Honeymoons, High-Rollers, New House, Alice's Song_**

_

* * *

_

_Jasper's POV._

As I said I do, I found myself fighting a newly awakend beast, a beast of desire... Soon I would haveto give in and consume my un-blushing bride Kelly, my primal instincts of being a man were awakend.

The ceremony was glorious, and I felt everyone's funny vibes rolling off of them, so did my new wife, and eternal mate. I had to give it to Count Dracula, for a human, he really pulled off the Romanians quite well. Emmett was fighting laughter the whole time, and I cannot say I didn't blame him, but I was glad he didn't ruin my moment, my Kelly's moment.

As I spoke the new found gothic styled vows, it did make perfect sense, after all I was a Vampire, we all were... Surely a human wouldn't pick up on that, however it was perfectly fitting. But like I said previously, I had to consume Kelly. As soon as we reached my car, I had to laugh... It looked more like a Trojon, and Lifestyles add, than it did a viper. Carlisle said he and Esme would catch up with us later, along with the rest of the family. With that we waved, and jetted towards our destiny to be together.

We managed to make rather small talk, but by the way pure love, and beastly lust were rolling off of us, it was hard for me to control myself, on the way to the hotel. It only took two minutes once we parked the car, to make it into our suite. I was giddy, scared, nervous, and totally in love all together. I reached the room and gave Kelly time to look around, well seconds... And then I dashed to the bed... I didn't know what to say, I just knew I was as nervous as her. Sure, I have had experience, but those were distractions, this was something on a whole new level. I wanted to in-case her into my very being. Kelly looked a little nervous, but she flashed her bedroom eyes, and I knew, I couldn't resist.

"I feel just as nervous My angel." I stated honestly, and my drawl came out, just like it would have if I were in my youth again. But then again, with Kelly, I was in my youth, as she made me fully alive again....Well as alive as, we can get. With that I laid her gentily on the bed and curled up beside her while holding her hand... And said the only thing I could say...

"Mrs. Whitlock, You should know, I am just as nervous as you, for I have never seen a lady in my presence with such beauty, perfection, and love." I told her how I honestly felt, it felt amazing to be able to do this while being completely in love with no reservations... Now I understood what Bella and Edward, Rose and Em, Carlisle and Esme, and soon Al and Vinny would feel. It was a feeling of awe.

Kelly did not use words to express herself, she instead kissed me with so much passion, I swear buildings could have crumbled. With that we began.. As we ripped through the fabric the was the onlt thing seperating us, I felt like we molded together. I felt our bones melt into each other, I felt the heat of a eternal fire, but the heat was so hot I could not turn away, instead only crave more of it.

As I covered and memorized every inch of her perfect body, she was doing the same with mine. Ocassionally while slowing down she would trace some of my scars with her finger, it was so soothing... Usually I had been embarrassed by them in the past, but again this was my Kelly, and with her, I felt loved, for who I really was. I was absorbed into her essance, as she was to mine, we would stay like this forever if we could...

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Bellagio Casino~_

"EMMETT, I cannot belive you streaked through the preformance of the Cirque De Soile, You are such an, an, an, ASS!" Esme scolded Emmett.

"C'MON, admit it you all laughed.." Emmett pouted.

"Em, next time you do something totally outlandish, can you keep your pants on!" Bella said, with a bit of disgust, for what she had just witnessed. "Emmett, I mean seriously I never got to come to Vegas as a human, I was looking forward to seeing the preformance! Not you and all of your glory." She finished.

"Okay fine, no more streaking." Emmett said disappointed.

"That's my teddy bear!" Rose said while hugging her Em.

"Okay so Edward is playing some high roller poker challange, where is Dad?" Bella asked curiously.

"He is sniffing out which slots will have jackpot winnings, and memorizing cards at the blackjack tables." Esme said innocently, yet with an evil grin.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Emmett boomed.

"No no NO no NO! Emmett, you are not gambling, last time you showed compulsive tendencies. Instead I got tickets for you to see The Blue Man Group at the Venetian, with Rosalie. It is a VIP kind of deal, and best of all they are going to allow you to be painted blue, and preform, Rose will be in the front row. If you promise not to go naked again, we will keep the Cirque De Soile incident to ourselves, and not tell anyone else why you are now banned from the Bellagio." Esme told Emmett, while looking onto Rosalie with a sly smile.

"Awesome, I get to be a Blue Man! How sweet is that Rose!" Emmett asked Rose with a big grin, and full of energy.

"That is amazing babe, now let's go before they arrest you and I for still being here." Rosalie said with a grin and waved to her family as she dragged Emmett along.

"I swear the boy has to much eneregy for our own good sometimes, but he is just to damn funny!" Esme joked to Bella.

"I know what you mean, but he is my big bro, what can ya do." Bella joked back.

"Did you see how happy he was when Kelly got Jasper to use his karaoke machine ?" Esme asked Bella with joy.

"Yes, it was amazing, I have never seen Jasper so happy! And they way they sang, they should be rock stars." Bella answered honestly, with happiness.

"Shhhh! Don't give them ideas, hahaha." Esme replied.

"You are right, Oh My God!!! I got it!!! Let's do karaoke tomorrow evening!!" Bella stated confidently

"You know, you are right Bella, let's it will be awesome!" Esme said with glee.

"So do you think we should go check on Alice and Vince ?" Bella asked Esme with concern.

"I think we should, even though Alice said she would be fine, and we never bet against Alice, I think it would be approriate, I only hope this man know's how lucky he is to have Alice, she is such a sweetheart!" Esme said sincerely.

As Bella and Esme walked to Alice's room they expected to hear muffled moans low enough for only their vampire ears to hear, when they heard nothing, they rushed in.

"Alice is everythi....... Holy hell I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Esme said first, followed by Bella's cry, "My eye's .... my eye's!"

"Oh shit, sorry hold on we will get dressed oh damn, shit, damn." Came from Both Alice and her singer, and apparently now confirmed true mate Vinny.

Bella and Esme both turned around while covering their eyes.

"It's okay you two, we are decent now.." Alice's voice chimmed in.

With that they turned around to see Alice, and Vinny fully clothed, with smug grins on their faces.

"Okay first off, I will never enter before knocking again..." Esme started, while Bella was still looking slightly horrified, and Alice and Vinny giggled.

"Secondly, I am Esme, and for all intents and legal purposes, the Mom." Esme said while looking rather confussed onto Alice and her mate.

"Thirdly..." This time Bella began "I am Bella, and I am Edwards wife and mate, Reneesmes Mom, Alices best gal pal, but how the hell did you change so fast ?"

"Well to be honest, the change was very fast, and I am still a little foggy, I am just as gifted as Kelly, and can do anything you can dream of when it comes to gifts.... The Volturi will be easy to take.. My story is much like Kelly's, but my Gaurdian Angel was my Mom, and she shared all the information with me. I am no threat at all, even for a Newborn, and it is a pleasure to meet you, we just got married durring Emmetts fiasco at the Cirque De Solie preformance. But don't worry I understand that goes nowhere. As to my main talent I am an empath and really feed off of Alice's energy as she is my mate and my love, and well my name is Vinny." With that Vinny embraced his new family members whom were present in a bear hug.

"Okay... I. am. confused." Bella said while hugging her new little brother.

"And married ? without us ? " Esme asked Alice sadly.

"Oh, oh.. It is not what you think Esme, I am actually planning a huge wedding, but we had this primal instinct to be together, and I knew he really would appreciate the Elvis minister.... In fact Esme, you are going to help me plan the huge wedding, okay!" Alice said to comfort Esme.

"Okay! No harm done, now I have one more question... Excuse me for not being as brilliant as Dad here, but what is the deal with our eye's ?"

"Well, as you noticed when Kelly was changed, you all got your original color back, and it is very intensified... that is because you are getting gifts as well you never thought possible. In a few weeks, we will start training to use these gifts. But the first few weeks, we will be busy getting another house up in toronto... See once we are done getting the Volturi's evils and curses out of the world, a prophecy will come true... All you ladies with your true soul-mates will be able to each bare up to five children. It is God's way of showing us, not all of us are damned, but evil is a choice.... Just please don't tell Rose yet, or she will demand we go there right now!" Vinny said with a bit of nervousness.

"And Bella, you are part of this prophecy along with the rest of us Cullens" Alice chirped in.

"You are the first to have a hybreed, and well you defended her against their evils when so many would have given up, you set it in motion! Well actually Carlisle set it in motion to become the first of our type... To reject human blood, To turn those in need, knowing he had a feeling about them, and then Esme for loving so deeply, and then Rose and Emmett for being pure of heart.. And Then Edward for loving you enough to let you live, and then saving you from death... And Then Alice for saving Jasper and giving him hope when he was in such despair, and then Jasper for saving Kelly, and then Alice for saving me. It is all complicated, but in time I will have a clearer picture." Vinny finished smiling onto his Alice.

"WAIT??? I can have kids in the end ?" Esme asked shocked.

"Yes Esme, it will be a hybred like Reneesme, and they will be immortal, but it won't ever have the urge to drink human blood....Just animal." Alice stated with glee.

"Seriously ? I can even have more kid?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yes you will be able too as well..!" Alice chimmed in.

"Isn't it astounding ?" Alice asked.

"I am so thrilled, I never thought... I... I.. Well you are all my kids, but I, I don't know what to think, oh I am terrified and thrilled at the same time." Esme stated.

"Esme, on another important note, my Mom said that Jackson is fine and well, and knows you often worry about him so, please don't he is your gaurdian angel." Vincent finished, and then asked... "But may I ask Ma'am... Who is Jackson?" He finished confused.

"He, he was my baby boy, he was born with weak lungs, and died shortly after birth... It is a long story, but I always knew! He is with me, My baby boy is with me!" Esme finished with happiness.

"Guys can I make a suggestion, and we keep this on the downlow until we are training ?" Alice asked nervously.

"Of course Alice! I will totally keep it on a downlow." Bella answered, and Esme agreed.

"Now what about your human history Vinny? Tell us about yourself ?" Bella asked with a smile.

"I am twenty four years old, grew up in Chicago. I was a bit odd, I always saw glimpses of the future, but I kept that to myself...I did always have a gothic streak in me, but I usually ignored it.. I knew this wonderful lady, Mary Alice Brandon would come into my life eventually. I was until early this evening a law student. Previously, I was in the United States Marines Corps.. And been sad since my girlfriend up and left me durring my last deployment. But I kept seeing and dreaming of my Wife here, and I knew I would one day run into her... I just had no idea what she had in store." Vinny finished with a light chuckle.

"Awesome, we could use a family lawyer, Binks gives me the creeps the way he stares at me." Bella finished lightly.

"Well Vinny, welcome to the family, and I am so happy you found Alice!" Esme stated as she embraced Vinny in a typical motherly hug.

"We will let you and Alice uh, get back to bussiness." Bella said while grinning at Alice.

"Uh yes, what Bella said, and again sorry for intruding..." Esme said, and Alice winked at them at put on her and her mates song as they left titled At Last, by Etta James.

As they left the room they decided they would go find their men as well... Esme hit the ground floor for a intense game of blackjack and then a discussion about decorating the new houses in Toronto, and Bella found Edward, and they decided to go catch the Blue Man Group preformance that Emmett was bound to make original.

* * *

_**Okay so that is the chapter for now please do review, and let me know what ya think. I wanted to give Jasper and Kelly some privacy...After all I think by now we all know what they are up too... hehehe... I wanted to explain Alices story too,... And Emmett just had to do something hilarious while in Vegas... Heh... I hope you liked it... The next chapter will still be in Vegas, but it will also start the drive to Toronto! YAY.. Let me know what you all think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! You guys rock!! :) Enjoy this chapter! It covers exactly what the tittle says lol._**

* * *

**_~Chapter 7: Sunrise, SUPRISE!, The Long Road to Toronto.~_**

* * *

_Sunrise~ Kelly's POV. _

It was the most awesome night of my being, it was intense like a fire of passion, it was amazing, outstanding, to put it simply, it freakin ROCKED! Jasper and I professed our love to each other on a whole new level, and it was perfect. As we finally started to slow and relax, after feeding our beasts full of our lustly desires, the sun was rising and it was a magnificant sight. Jasper wrapped the sheet around us And led me over to the balcony to watch it.

"It is beautiful, like our love." I wispered to my love, my angel.

"I disagree ma'am, our love is ten million times, more perfect." Jasper replied back, while carressing my face, and sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you, forever, my Angel, MY Jasper." I muttered.

"I love you, too, forever, My Sweet, sweet, song" He replied back, dashing me back to the bed, where we lay just gazing into each others eyes.

"There is something I want to tell you, something that only my friends Peter and Charlotte know about. See my scars... Well you know part of the reason behind them... But not all of it. I always wanted to tell Alice, but to be honest, she was grossed out by them. But with you I feel so safe to reveal myself, for you love me for who I am." Jasper began honestly, with his eyes burning into mine.

"Okay, my love, tell me." I said in a soothing voice, while looking into my loves soul.

"You see, the scars on my arms are from the newborns, I would fight... However the scars on my body, and on my face... They are from when I had finally realized how horrible my bleek exsistence was. I begged Peter and Charlotte to kill me, they would have never agreed to it, so I tried to invoke a fight. Once they realized I was not fighting back, they stopped. Charlotte told me I would soon find hope, which I did with Alice... And Alice told me I would soon find love, and happiness... Which I have, with you Kelly. Thank you for excepting me for who I am. I love you so much." Jasper said while softly grazing my lips.

"Jasper Whitlock, I could never not love you... You have suffered so, fighting always with yourself about what is right and wrong... I except you, all of you... And to be quite honest... I think your scars are rather sexy... They scream quote on quote badass... And while you think you were a very bad man at one point, I just want to let you know... I have always loved and wanted a BADBOY!... Good thing you found me! " I answered him honestly.

"You are an amazing angel of the night, my sweet lady." Jasper said with a grin.

"You are the first of our kind that has never been, put off that I look like I can kill anything that approaches me... It is refreshing to have found such a Lady, who is so pure of thought." Jasper whispered to my ear.

We were going to start giving into our internal craving's again, however that is when Emmett and Edward came busting through our doors with evil grins on their goofy faces."SUPIRSE BRO" Edward said laughing. "ROOM SERVICE, WE FLUFF YOUR PILLOWS" Emmett spoke as he and Edward were each holding a cam corder, and laughing hysterically.

"GET OUT NOW!! YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Jasper growled, and I started laughing at the sight... I really couldn't help, they were typical big brothers.

"Oh C'mon, you two weren't even getting busy... " Emmett began... And Edward gave me a weird strange look as I was telling using my gift of telepathy to him what I was going to do to both of them for ruining my moment... "You wouldn't!" Edward said shocked and nervous.

"Oh I so would... And I will... Bye boy's!!" I said trying to turn on my evil voice, but really I was laughing to hard.

With that I used my power to make them FLY, at a supersonic speed to fast for human eyes to see, to push them out of our room, and off of the balcony, straight towards the pool bellow... I heard Emmett mutter something like "Holy frankfurters"... Couldn't be to sure, and with that I stoped so they were right on the egde of the pool and I simpled used my other telekinisis gift to push them in. Luckily the water would ruin their camcorders, so there would be no blackmail later.

"You are freakin awesome, my lady!" Jasper said with a huge grin.

"I know my love ! That was rather funny... Edward looked so panic struck... And did you hear Em, holy frankfurters is a new one." I said, and we erupted into laughter.

"Love as much as I don't want to, after that suprise, we should beat them all to it, and get dressed, and head back to the main floor casino. Esme and Bella have Karoke planned tonight, I saw it in Edwards mind." I told Jasper with a grin.

"Okay My lady.... Would you like to shower with me? To uh fresh up of course." He said with a huge grin.

"I like your way of thinking my love." I smiled and winked.

Then as suddenly as he asked, we raced our way into the bathroom... To of course freshen up.

* * *

_Later that evening~ Jasper's POV._

* * *

As we made our way down to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the family, I felt comedic vibes rolling off of Kelly, I knew she was going to kave a blast having a Karaoke night in Vegas.

"Hey everyone!" I said with joy oozing off of me... I began to feel their happiness... I knew they were truly happy, happy that I was happy with Kelly.

"So we are going to Karaoke tonight right?" Kelly asked Carlisle with a grin.

"Yes, we are, we are going to meet up with Alice and Vinny there... Hey Jasper, Alice was right, you will get along great with him, he has military experience as well... but then again Alice has never really been wrong." Carlisile said to both Kelly and I.

I felt a wave of calm hit me, I realized with that I know longer had to worry about protecting the family pixie. I felt at ease. "Was he army?" I asked curiously.

"No, he was a Marine." Emmett answered happily... "Now we can really put a whole new meaning to rough housing!" Emmett boomed and laughed. I had to chuckle at this, for sure, things would never be the same... And it was different in a GREAT way.

"So uh, Edward, Em, How did you like your afternoon dip ?" Kelly asked innocently.

"YOU are an EVIL EVIL WOMAN Sis." Emmett said with a laugh. "I will surely never ruin a moment you are having again, I thought flying would be awesome, but you scared the piss out of me Kelly." Edward said with that goofy cockeyed grin Bella loved him for.

"Hahahaha!" I did catch ya by suprise didn't?" Kelly replied while laughing at my goofball brothers.

Everyone erupted into laughter as we made our was to a Karaoke Bar. This was going to be a night to remember. I quickly handed a gentle man our playlists we made... And then I saw Alice, and Vinny... He was huge, as big as Emmett! If not bigger... They looked great together. I was so happy for them... now Alice knew how I felt!

"Jasper, Kelly!" Alice began in a light squeal as she hugged us. "This big guy right here is my Husband - Yeah we are planning a bigger ceremony but I couldnt resist Elvis...- And my mate Vinny Montague." She said with utter glee! With that he Hugged us in a bear hug, and made the typical introductions. he was a very nice gentleman, and I was honored to have him as a brother.

We all sat at a huge round table, and I learned of Emmet preforming with the Blue Man Group last night, and some other streaking incidents,when I borrowed Kelly's mind reading power... I just chuckled, but we knew he didn't want a lecture from Carlisle. And then it began... First up was Bella, heh she was going to kill us, with the playlist we picked. she had to sing The Bangles Hit~ Eternal Flame...

Bella got on stage and felt confidence via me.. And she began... It was a sight to see, she rocked this place.

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?

I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

[break]

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

[break]

Is this burning an eternal flame?

An eternal flame?

(Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?)

When Bella was finished she quickly ruched back to the table and Kelly gave her a hug and told her it was amazing... She laughed, and Edward had nothing but lust rolling off of him, I so knew what they would be up to later... I had to laugh in spite of myself.

Next it was Emmett's turn, he saw his song, and looked evily at me, and then laughed... We had picked out for him a Duran Duran song that fit him perfectly to a point... It was titled Wild Boys.

He got on the stage full theatrics and all... It was truly a hilarious sight to see... So he began his song.

**"Wild Boys"**

The wild boys are calling  
On their way back from the fire  
In august moon's surrender to  
A dust cloud on the rise  
Wild boys fallen far from glory  
Reckless and so hungered  
On the razors edge you trail  
Because there's murder by the roadside  
In a sore afraid new world

They tried to break us,  
Looks like they'll try again

Wild boys never lose it  
Wild boys never chose this way  
Wild boys never close your eyes  
Wild boys always shine

You got sirens for a welcome  
There's bloodstain for your pain  
And your telephone been ringing while  
You're dancing in the rain  
Wild boys wonder where is glory  
Where is all you angels  
Now the figureheads have fell  
And lovers war with arrows over  
Secrets they could tell

They tried to tame you  
Looks like they'll try again

Wild boys never lose it  
Wild boys never chose this way  
Wild boys never close your eyes  
Wild boys always shine

As Emmett finished he rushed over to Rose and gave her a big hug, and then said... NOW THAT WAS ROCKIN! To the rest of us we erupted into laughter, it was quite funny really.

And then it was Alices turn... She picked out her own song, no reservations at all... She picked out Madonnas song, Material Girl... So she began reeking of confidence and humor. It was truly a sight to see.

Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think theyre o.k.  
If they dont give me proper credit  
I just walk away

They can beg and they can plead  
But they cant see the light, thats right  
cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always mister right, cause we are

Chorus:

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
Thats all right with me  
If they cant raise my interest then i  
Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I dont let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, cause they are

(chorus)

Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world  
(repeat)

Boys may come and boys may go  
And thats all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now theyre after me, cause everybodys

(chorus)

A material, a material, a material, a material world

Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world  
(repeat and fade)

When Alice was finished, she rushed into Vinny's amrs and laughed hysterically... She really nailed the song.

Finally it was Vinny's turn... He looked a little nervous, so I sent him extra confidence... And he smiled and mouthed thank you to me. He was singing a Flogging Molly song, titled Salty Dog... It was quite funny, he nailed their accents and everything.

I'll wait for you till I turn blue  
There's nothin' more a man can do  
Don't get your bollocks in a twist  
Settle down, don't take a fit  
Ya drank with demons straight form Hell  
They almost nearly won as well  
Ya wiped the floor with victory  
Then puked until you fell asleep

Blackened was the banshee's wail  
These boot will never fill her jail  
So you crawled into an empty boat  
For the Gulf of Mexico  
Till Cortez came an' when so did you  
From the ashes charred and blue  
Smellin' like a Salty Dog  
Back from Hell where you belong

Anarchy, the scourge of every sea  
The Antichrist aboard a rig  
With us your cutthroat thieves  
The ship went down we all near drowned  
Ya stood there on the deck  
Till the Spanish came and flogged yer arse  
And dragged you from the wreck

They threw a rope around yer neck  
To watch you dance the jig of death  
Then left ya for the starvin' crows  
Hoverin' like hungry whores  
One flew down plucked out yer eye  
The other he had in his sights  
Ya snarled at him, said leave me be  
I need the bugger so I can see!

Once Vinny had finished he was greeted by Alice in a huge hug.. And of course a round of aplause.

Next up was Rosalie... We had the perfect song for her, she was pissed about it, but then laughed it off... We picked out, "I Touch Myself" She would have been blood red with blush... But luckily that wasn't a problem. So she began...

I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me

Chorus:  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine

I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you

Chorus

I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me

Chorus

I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah

Chorus

She rushed over to Emmett, and They headed back to their room early... I chuckled... I knew Emmett would owe me for that one.

Edward was up next, and he looked rather shocked at what we had picked out for him, but he went along with it.. We picked out the Killers, When You Were Young, for him... Bella really liked the Killers... So why not... So he began and really got into it, it was very theatrical.

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now ... here he comes!

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young

Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go

We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young

And sometimes you close your eyes  
and see the place where you used to live  
When you were young

They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now here he comes

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young  
(He talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when)  
When you were young

I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know

When Edward finished he shot Bella his goofy cockeyed grin, and emraced her tightly.

Kelly was up next, I had no idea what song she had picked, but she was glowing... She quickly whispered to me , that she found her fairtale... And with that she began.

I know, you know, we don't see  
We sow our truth, wait patiently

I walk the streets with a song in my head  
We ebb and we flow so  
Got my toes on my pup at the foot of my bed  
My heart always seems to know  
Now take the glitz back, I want the soul instead  
Cos I found some kind of fairytale

I used to  
Hover outside my truth  
Always worry of what I'd lose  
Take away my record deal  
Go on, I don't need it  
Spent the last 2 years getting to what's real  
And now I can see so clear  
I hope you feel just like I feel  
I found some kind of fairytale

Want a garden by the ocean tide  
Because I lose my way searching for stage lights  
Well, Stevie knows and I thank her so  
Cos it's your seeds I sow  
And now I know

Nolita flat on rent control  
That's the life I choose  
And you drag me to the fashion show  
The poses that I see through  
The movies in the afternoon

Cos I found some kind of fairytale  
Nolita Fairytale  
Ba da da da da da, Ba da da da da da  
Nolita Fairytale  
Ba da da da da da, Ba da da da da da

Nolita Fairytale  
Nolita Fairytale  
Nolita Fairytale

When she was finished, I embraced her tightly and told her how rockin that was... She was truly a musical talent.

Carlisle was up next, and he looked a little bit nervous, so Kelly & I both sent him confidence and calm. And he began, we picked for him, AC/DC's shook me all night long.

She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there

'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -

Shook me all night long

Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing

'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -

Shook me all night long

He freakin rocked, I felt so bad for never noticing how musical he was before, but he almost brouth the house down... Esme kissed him when he got back to the table.

Then Esme was up next... This would be good we picked a very fitting song.

She sang the song in a womans heavenly voice, but had a rockin edge to it, it was surely a sight to see, Carlisle looked amused as all ever!

Yeah yeah  
Rat-tailed Jimmy he's a second hand hood  
Deals out in Hollywood  
Got a '65 Chevy, primered flames  
Traded for some powdered goods  
Jigsaw Jimmy he's runnin' a gang  
But I hear he's doin' o.k.  
Got a cozy little job through the Mexican mob  
Packages the candycaine

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood

Cops on the corner always ignore  
Somebody's getting paid  
Jimmy's got it wired, law's for hire  
Got it made in the shade  
Got a little hideaway, does business all day  
But at night he'll always be found  
Sellin' sugar to the sweet  
People on the street  
Call this Jimmy's town

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's gonna be your Frankenstein  
I've got one thing you'll understand  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's not what you'd call a glamorous man  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Got one thing that's easily understood  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
Oh yeah

He'll tell you he's the king  
Of thes barrio streets  
Moving up to shangri-la  
Came by his wealth as a matter of luck  
Says he never broke no law  
Two time loser running out of juice  
Time to move out quick  
Heard a rumour going round  
Jimmy's going down  
This time it's gonna stick

He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's gonna be your Frankenstein

Let him soothe your soul, just take his hand  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Some people call him an evil man  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Let him introduce himself real good  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's the only one they call Feelgood

Guitar!

I've got one thing you'll understand  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's not what you'd call a glamorous man  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Got one thing that's easily understood  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood

Dr. Feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)  
Dr. Feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)  
Dr. Feelgood (Dr. Feelgood)

More from artist :  
AC/DC

More from album :  
Back in Black

When she was finished, I was up next... I hope Kelly liked the song I had picked out, it was really how I felt.

So I began, but I did something a little differently, they let me use and do the guitar solo on my own... I was going to rock my Kell's world. And that is exactly what I did to Great White's song titled ROCK ME.

Sweet little baby,  
you don't have to go  
Little baby,  
tell me you won't go  
We'd be so good together  
if we had the time  
Bein' alone's  
a nowhere state of mind  
Lovin' ain't no crime, oh no  
I see your man ain't here.  
He don't care  
The way of the night has gone.  
We'll move on  
Got to find a way  
to face another day

I search the world  
for someone I'll never find  
Someone who ain't the hurtin' kind  
If you stay the night.  
We'll make the wrong seem right  
So come on now...

Rock me  
Rock me  
Roll me through the night

We'll burn in love tonight

Sweet little baby,  
oh don't you go  
You ain't so innocent, I know  
I know your heart's like mine, oh yeah  
And I will find the time  
to make you mine  
And if your love goes bad,  
if it makes you sad  
I'll be back for more  
at your door

Before the mornin' light,  
we'll burn with love tonight

And when your man don't care,  
I will be there  
Still be lovin' real good love...

There's nothing left to do,  
but make sweet love to you

When I finished with a grin Kelly ran up to me and literally jumped me, I felt the lust just rolling off of her, it was awesome.

After we all finished small talk it was time to take Kelly to our house in Toronto. I couldn't wait to have some alone time with my un-blushing bride... As we were leaving I promisied Esme we would not destroy her house... And with that we were on our way... I just hoped I could find the control for the 4 hour car drive ahead of us... Also I really hoped the Purple Lambo I had ordered Kelly was there by the time we got there.

This was going to be a glorious two weeks to ourselves, I know what she had planned and I grinned at her. I had the same thing planned.. We would make love constantly, and blast Def Leppard and other great eighties hair bands constantly. It would be amazing, for Kelly rocked my world, and I rocked hers!

* * *

**_Okay so again thanks to all of my awesome reviewers... I will probably update again either later tonight or tomorrow... I hope you all like this one... Let me know what you think :) _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Thanks again all the awesome people who review, you guys are all amazing and you rock... Feel free to give any suggestions! Okay now onto the Next Chapter! w00t :)_**

* * *

**_~Chapter 8: The Toronto Estate, WRESTLE...Cullen Style, Training Time~_**

* * *

_The Toronto Estate~ Kelly's POV._

As soon as we were out of the Las Vegas city limits, Jasper slowed down and pulled over, he then kissed me gracefully, and told me I could drive the rest of the way! He was Truly a gentle man, however I think my need for more speed shocked him a little at first, but he just smiled. We were easily able to distract our newly wed lustful desires by driving fast and rocking out to eighties hairband music....

He had been quite alive at that time, and able to enjoy many of the musicians I favored.. He told me funny stories about the styles back then, and how Emmett had a one time infatuation with wanting to dress like Twisted Sisters, Dee Snider... I found that rather terrifying and hilarious mixed together. He about how Edward had once had a infatuation for dressing like the old Miami Vice characters... And How he preferred the Guns N Roses type of fashion in that era... I had to laugh at this, because he could easily pull it off even in today's age, and still market it, and make it look drop dead sexy. Rose and Alice used to dress up like the Go-Go's, I could see that easily.. It was really fun talking about his time as a never aging twenty year old, and my childhood.

Finally we had to slow when we reached the boarder, it was kind of a drag, but better safe than sorry. As soon as we were clear we speed up again... And I was very excited to see the new house! We had to take a switchback through a mountain highway to get to it, it was not an easy feat. Most humans would not be able to make the drive unless they had a four wheel drive type of vehicle.

When we reached the house I think I felt my jaw drop, for there was the most amazing house I had ever had the privilege of visiting, let alone to call home. And there was a Purple Lamborghini in the driveway with a pink bow on top of it.

The house itself was amazing, it was a log cabin mission styled house, that made a bass pro shop look tiny... It was freaking HUGH. It had lots of gables, and windows, and a huge wrap around porch adorned with shaker styled rocking chairs... And it was surrounded by various flora and fawna.

But the car completely caught me off guard... I wasn't honestly expecting it... I wanted to squeal with joy.

"Does this meet your approval Ma'am?" My wonderful husband asked me with a angelic smile.

"Oh, wow.. Mr. Whitlock, you have outdone yourself!" I said honestly and I cupped his face in both of my hands and kissed him joyfully.

"My Lady, with you I could never out-do myself, for anything you want, you will have." Jasper replied with a big grin, as he opened my car door and led me into the huge log mansion, that was now my home.

"Let me show you around, Mrs. Whitlock." He said in my favorite Texan drawl.

As we made our way into the house, I was even more shocked when I saw how nicely decorated everything was. When you walked into the front entrance, you were in a large foyer, there was a coat closet right to the immediate left and a set of spiral stair that were adornd with various shaded of river walk that cascaded up. There was a huge foyer chandelier made out of various antlers.

He then led me to the living room, that had various antiques and a huge grand piano.. And also two leather chairs, and one leather sofa... It also had a built in wall of nothing but very old books. The living room led straight into the formal dinning area, with only a circular river rock fire place separating them. To the left of the human dinning area, there was a large kitchen, stocked up with eggs, cheese, meats, juices, pretty much anything a normal human family would have.. That is when it dawned on me , oh yeah Reneesme will be joining us shortly. I was very happy on the though of getting to meet my one of the kind niece. from across the kitchen you walked straight into the family room which had and eighty one inch plasma samsung television, and surround sound, a boss stereo system, a blue ray player, and a wii, ps3, and x-box360. It also had three of each video game systems in the closet along with every movie I could think of, even corny horror movies.. _This was going to be fun! I thought to myself with a sheepish grin... I also loved scary movies, even the B-rated ones hehehe! _

From the family room there was a stairway leading to a downstairs rec area. They had a very nice pool table, and a bar with fourteen stools around it. They also had old neon signs from various human products like budwieser, moosehead, samual adams, coke, pepsi, mountain dew, and dr. pepper... it was very awesome. there were overstuffed brown leather beanbag chairs, and another plasma television, this one was a forty two inch. We Made our way upstairs, and he showed me a little door that lead to a decent sized utility room where the energy star rated front load washer and dryer were.

Then suddenly my Jasper scooped me up bridal style to the upstairs. We didn't bother looking into others rooms, we just went to ours. It was the same teal green as the room in the house I had changed in, except it had gold flex in it... The bed was a california king sized bed with a victorian styled iron headboard and foot board that was white but antiqued. It had a huge white screen canopy over top of it. It had a pure white coverlet on it, with teal sheets under. There was his and hers matching nightstands with a reading lamp on each. and each had a sony viao notebook on it. On the wall facing the bed all of Jasper's guitars were mounted on it, and to the right was his antique wall piano. It was perfect! The whole other wall was a glass window with sliding doors and a small balcony that led straight to the lush forest. Then there was the bathroom...That was located directly to left when you entered.. It was a jaded color of green, also with gold flex... It had white Italian marble floors and counters...His and her sinks... Polished nickle fixtures.. A huge clawfoot soaker tub, and a corner shower.. And a jaded green fuzzy bath mat. It was stocked with shampoo, and make up and body washes, and bath salts, and candles. Directly across the bathroom was the closet... It was stocked with everything a girl could ever want or need... Alice! That's what I can say on that note... I was going to have to give her a huge THANK YOU!

We decided we would go hunting, and I was glad I was getting rather thirsty. That took all of maybe ten minutes, and we found ourselves on our bed getting lost in each other again... We only had little less than two weeks to consume each other, and that is what we did.

* * *

_Two Weeks later ~ A WRESTLE MATCH~_

_Jaspers POV._

The two weeks went by very fast, but Kelly and I were very excited the family was coming... I was especially happy that kelly while coresponding with Emmett via e-mail was going to have a wrestle match, this would be good.

In the two weeks we pretty much consumed each other non-stop, however, we also practiced for the upcoming battle we would face against the evils of our kind. I worked on borrowing her powers and she worked on every gift imaginable... I even made her try out Janes gift on me, of making me feel like I was burning alive, she agreed to it, but she couldn't do it on me for more than two seconds, once I hit the ground she would stop. I was somewhat grateful for that, but the military man in me needed her to do it, so I know she could. I worked on borrowing her powers and learning how to use ones she wasn't using... It had no effect on my angel... I was afraid it would make her weak or distracted, but actually it gave her more energy... She was truly and amazing creature. The only power I could not borrow was elements, but that is okay, they rather scared me after she caused a ice storm, and golf ball sized hail. The hardest part of our training was when she asked me how to fight on a physical level. I was terrified of hurting her! She set me straight, and I did teach her, but usually when I finally managed to pin her, we would just get distracted and loose each other in kisses. The two weeks alone were amazing, I had never been so happy, not even in my days as a human.

Finally we heard my family's cars and who should appear first but Emmett and Rose. We hugged and made some small talk, and then as everyone else started arriving Em announced the quote on quote wrestle match. Edward laughed and got his cam-corder for family events. Bella gave Kelly a high five, Alice just winked at Emmett and said good luck big bro, ya gonna need it. Esme and Carlisle just begged us not to break their house. Rose told Emmett to go easy on her, but wished her man luck.. And Reneesme and Jacob got comfy in the clearing of the back yard.. And snickered in spite of themselves, they were rooting for both. That is when I announced the rules.

"Okay you two, no using gifts!" I winked at my un-blushing bride as I began. "No ripping off limbs. And NO more pins that last more than 15 seconds! Are we clear?" I stated and asked.

"Gotcha Bro, I'll be careful with the little thing." Emmett said and winked at Kelly.

"Don't worry love, I will leave him intact." She said letting out a loud and quite frankly scary snarl and growl.

"Alirght, you may begin!" I announced. I knew my angel Kelly had it in the bag... After all I taught her. And then I watched intently.

"You Gonna charge Sis, or what?" Emmett snickered as they kept circling each other.

"Maybe?" Kelly grinned at him

With that she darted at incredible speed and kicked him in the gut, making Em fall on his ass. I started laughing, and Rosalie growled at me.

"Okay I thought no gifts..." Em began.

"My speed is not a gift, I am just to fast for you to keep up Em." Kelly yelled back, smiling.

Finally Em had had it, he went to full blown charge mode... Part of me even got a little nervous. But at the very last millisecond Kelly simply darted out of the way and let Em head butt a boulder made of granite. I had to totally laugh my ass off at this point. With that I saw a very over protective Rose charging Kelly... HAHAHA! I laughed even harder.

Then I pondered the slight possibility that maybe Rose and Em where glutton's for punishment, maybe they even had a deep rooted love of self inflicting pain ? I shuddered at the thought. I was then given an odd look by Edward who apparently heard my last thought, and was fighting back the laughter as well.

I then looked on to see my Kelly using my fight tactics in all her glory... I was smug I taught her well. Even Alice was laughing.

Finally Kelly had both EM, and Rose pinned down and I started counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15!

With that my Kelly hopped off Rose and a very disgruntled Em. But even they found the humor in it all. Nessie and Jake, were even laughing.

"Well Kelly that was impressive!!" Alice and Bella chimed in.

"Good Job Kelly, very well done." Edward stated.

"Are you all okay...Of course you are.. But well anyways.. Good job Kelly!" Esme said while Carlisle nodded in approval.

"Thanks, it was really nothing... Now, Vinny, you are as gifted as me... You want to train a little?" Kelly asked innocently.

"YOU are so on sis! Vince stated.

Oh boy I thought to myself... This could get interesting. And Alice winked at me and said... "Don't worry, Kelly wins... Vinny is just trying to find another way out of the loss." And she laughed.

* * *

**_AN: So tell me what you think! I hope you all enjoyed this one. Please REVIEW!! Give Suggestions and what not :) And again thank you to all those who have reviewed! I will update asap!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Hehehe another update so soon... You are all so lucky lol j/k.. :) Okay so the plot thickins... In this chapter, Jasper has to face the ghosts of his past...OH THE SUSPENSE! Anyways, please review... This was the hardest chapter to write because I hate the thought of Jasper being in "pain" So yeah... Please be nice and review. Thank you to all whom have reviewed._**

* * *

_~SEND ME AN ANGEL~_

_Jaspers POV._

Kelly and I had an eventful time training our family... But everything had gone smoothly, so I was happy. After her and Vinny got done causing storms, she asked me if I would go on a hunt with her, I of course agreed, after all what Vamp can turn down hot warm animal blood... No pun intended.

We ran for awhile it felt good to stretch out, Kelly was craving Grizzles, and I was too... So we had to run a ways further than normal, but that never bothered me before. As Kelly was draining her first bear, and I was finishing, I smelt it. There were other vampires around, and they weren't of the animal drinking type. I looked at my Kelly , and got scared. I knew the smell... I knew it all to well, it was Maria.

I quickly rushed over to Kelly, and got in a defensive crouch. She realized at the same time we were surrounded. I whispered "I love you." Kelly replied "I love you too my angel." I then whispered very low for only her ears... "I am scared Kelly, if anything should happen to me, RUN." Kelly grabbed my hand, and said "I will never leave you...NEVER." With that it began.

There were at least forty to fifty newborns coming towards us. And that is when Maria showed her face, usually she was to much of a coward to come to assassinations of her quote on quote gang.

"Hello Jasper, who is your little friend?" Maria began with an evil, chilling tone... This was not going to go well, I thought.

"Maria, how cute of you to stop by..." I began curtly. "This is my wife, and eternal mate Kelly." I said honestly.

"Ah, but what happened to your other little fling? You know the Pixie?" Maria said, like ice.

"Excuse me? My Sister in Law is far from a fling, she brought hope to Jasper, after you, so self righteous bitch, you almost killed him. And if you knew who you were messing with, you would stop...Like NOW." Kelly stated with full confidence. This scared me a bit, the thought of my Kelly in any danger, any what so ever brought nothing but horrible pain. But Kelly, being who she is, sent a wake of calmness towards me.

"Did you just call me a bitch? Oh young one, I think you need to learn a lesson, you young stupid foolish newborn!" Maria stated furiously.

Suddenly I don't know what happened, but Kelly interjected into my mind using her telepathy, "_Jasper, be strong she has tried to create an army with gifts, and as much as this pains me I need to let her think she has the upper hand, I am right here, but you need to think I am getting pounced on right now! DO IT... SHIT DO IT!" _And so I did, but the thought, made me lurch in pain, and almost brought tears of venom to my eyes.

_"Easy Jasper, I am fine... But she thinks I am being killed, or severely injured... Just please go along with it."_ And then I felt a wave of mourning hit me, and a wave of pain. _"Now listen my Angel I am just fine, they actually just ripped their most gifted newborn to shred's not me, but I am using so many of my mind game gifts, it might effect you as well, just know I love you, I LOVE you, and I will never leave you, NEVER! But You Have To Face Maria, on your own... I am right here... Feel my hand... Yes that's it, I am invisible, pretty cool gift eh ? Hehehe... I am right here my love. I am sorry if this effects you as well." _

I didn't know what to think she was defiantly using her mind gifts, it made Jane's look like a piece of heaven, I saw them attacking something but I trusted her... I had to trust my angel. I heard the screaming, and I smelt the fire. It was unbearable.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper.." Maria began with an acid tone. "Do you think, I would let a little smart mouth disrespect me?" I would not give her the pleasure of an answer.

"Jasper, now that you have lost your mate, I hope you realize your vegan way's are way off... Perhaps if you were stronger, you could have simply saved her eh?" Maria said in a evil tone.

"Maria, I will never return to the likes of you, or your little legions... Never, got it?" I stated and asked very sternly.

"What's the matter dear Jasper, haven't you missed me at all... After all we used to keep each other so busy, when we weren't hunting... Surely you haven't forgotten?" Maria asked icily.

"You know, as much as I have tried to forget, I really can't, and trust me when I say this, you were nothing but a conquest... A simple bet, between those under you, who would Maria favor tonight... You ment nothing to me, you will always mean nothing to me.. You are to much of a coward to fight your own battles you insignificant power whore." I was surprised I stated that with such an even tone.

_"Easy Jasper, Maria is mine... She is going to yell in 3,2,1, Yup it has started... I think I have given her a soap-box long enough, her few minutes of fame... Ready to fight my love?" _My angel stated to me.

"Jasper, I came her to offer you forgiveness, but apparently you choose death!" Maria began furiously... I was still a little nervous I didn't know what my Kelly had planed.

That is when it happend everyone but Maria froze, and started to tremble. And then my Kelly was there, not invisible anymore. She was still okay, I felt love and calm hit me.

"Boo!" Kelly said happily while looking Maria straight in the eye.

"But I had you killed.." Maria began, but Kelly cut her off... "Listen you moronic dolt, I told you not to mess with me... But by the way, it's a shame about your most treasured newborn being destroyed.... But eh, cannot say I didn't warn ya." Kelly stated while looking to Maria with a grin.

"I will kill him, so help me I will..." Maria thundered and suddenly I was fighting newborns, like I had to when I was in her army... It sickend me, however I knew they would all die eventually, and very soon at that.

"Not before I kill you all." Kelly said, followed by a vicious snarl, and hiss... I had to give it to my Angel, she was very frightning when the time called for it.

"Maria, you've been a very very very bad leader, always so eager for power, guess it is time you have seen your sins, so to speak!" Kelly growled out.

Suddenly Maria was balled up on the ground clawing at invisible attackers, so were all of the newborns I was fighting... To put it bluntly, I was wondering what the hell was going on too.

_"Jasper I am making her feel like she is getting attacked by every newborn she has ever had killed for no reason. I am making her feel the burn of the change they felt, and the sorrow and confusion of their quick demises." _My angel told me again using her brilliant telepathy.

"_Jasper you might feel what she is about to go through next I am so sorry but it is seeming to effect everyone who was a part of her, just know nothing you could've ever done would ever stop me from loving you, you are my angel." _

With that I felt it, I felt the guilt, the guilt I always tried to keep bottled up inside I fell to the ground, and balled... I was always told real men never cry, but I found myself crying, I wiped my eyes, and I had tears? How could this be ? Vampires so do not cry ... But here I was , and I was crying, crying tears from being bottled up for nearly two hundred years. The guilt, the faces of those I destroyed, it actually made me cry.

Finally it stopped, and I looked to see Kelly literally opening a can of whoop ass, but I was still frozen... I couldn't move. She was done with the newborns, all forty or fifty of them, and she was dancing the fight of death with Maria.

Every time I tried to move, I couldn't , I couldn't move, and be there to protect her! I watched in terror as Maria and Kelly pounced each other, and I was stuck being a wick-ham! WHY THE HELL COULD I NOT MOVE ? I was getting mad at myself.

Maria pounced on-top of Kelly and I heard a cackle, I feared the worst!! But all of the sudden my Angel was on top of Maria, and had Maria's head in her hands and tossed it into the fire she had started.

Finally I could move and I ran to Kelly and wrapped my arms around her. We fell to the forest floor together. I was feeling the love rolling off of her, and I was also feeling the guilt. I never had wanted her to know what it was like to have to kill newborns, whom were simply told to basically act feral. I was devastated. And then she asked me something I never wanted to have to answer..

"How long does the venom burn you after a fight ? " She muttered as she sobbed into my chest.

I looked down to see she had scars like mine now, all up and down her arms, and her neck, and even on her perfect face. But she was still perfect, and a creature of amazing beauty and perfection. I wanted to just cry with her... but I managed to whisper. "It will be over in a few minutes, My Angel."

"Kelly why didn't you let me help you fight?" I asked with some composure. But I was still a little irritated.

"Jasper, oh Jasper!" She wailed into my chest... And then she whispered. "I didn't want you to feel any more guilt, or pain." It was bad enough that when I got distracted I couldn't control my hallucination's I was projecting, and you got affected by them too."

I sent her a wave of peace, and let her feel my love for her... Then I had to get her home. I just hoped my family didn't bombard us with questions about the scars that now were on my beloved.

"Kelly, let's get home." I whispered to my love, my angel.

"Okay... " She muttered out.

I carried her back to the house bridal style, I knew she felt some pain, and a lot of guilt. As I ran I just kept sending out waves of calm, peace, and love to my mate. I wanted to soothe her so.

* * *

_~Back at the house~_

_Alice's POV_

"OH HELL NO!" My voice radiated through the house loudly. Luckily Vinny my mate had seen that vision too. He yelled out as soon as I was finished "FAMILY MEETING RIGHT NOW!" He was so perfectly charming the way he could share my gift.

"Okay what is going on?" Bella asked as everyone else ushered in and sat at the dinning room table.

"When Jazz, and Kell get back, she is going to look a lot more like Jasper... No starring ok! I know how Jazz was about that, and he is a man, let alone how she will feel." I began.

"WHAT HAPPEND TO HER?" Edward asked with Emmett furiously.

"She and Jasper went to hunt, and they ran into Maria, and well she slipped up a little with her hallucinations, and Jasper was frozen when she took on exactly fifty two newborns." Vinny answered as furious about it, as Edward and Em were.

"Oh My God! Are they okay ?" Esme asked very worried.

"Yes Esme... But see the thing is.. She fought them all, and killed Maria, so they will no longer be a problem, but she feels the guilt of having to destroy somewhat innocent newborns. And well Jasper feels the guilt that has been bottled up for so long, you all remember how protective he was even for me.. Well Kelly is his true mate, he is pretty sad, plus you all know how he felt about his scars... He thought it made him a monster. Imagine what he felt when he saw our Kelly with as many as he has. Jasper himself has never taken on that many newborns at once on his own." I answered Esme nervously.

"If I may," My Angel Vinny began. "I too can feel emotions like them, and yada yada, you know how gifted we are... Well we also take in the guilt a lot more than you, not meaning to offend. But to myself, Kelly, and Jasper, we feel it more because we feel their emotions as we kill. I suspect we will all feel a little guilt when they come home, but I suggest we keep to Alice's plan, and not stare at Kelly to much... But if we totally ignore it, she will feel more guilty, and Jasper might very well get pissed off. I find it if you ask her honestly what you want to know, she will feel much more relived." Vinny stated .

"I agree love, much better." I began, however I think we should let them get to their room as soon as they want, don't force every detail out of them.... Got it Edward, and Emmett!" I stated honestly.

"I just wish I would've been there to help my lil sis." Emmett stated sincerely.

"I just wish I could have seen her rip Maria's head off." Edward stated honestly. With that, Bella smacked him. "C'mon Bella, half the room was thinking it." Edward defended himself. And Bella smiled at him.

"Well that's one of forces of evil down." Vinny said smugly, to which I smiled at my love.

"I just hope they are okay, and back her safely soon." Esme said while looking onto Carlisle.

"They will be fine, Jasper was going to have to face the ghosts of his past at some point, just like I will have to when we go to the Volturi." Carlisle stated calmly as he placed his hand on Esme's shoulder.

* * *

_We are home My Angel._

_Kelly's POV._

"We are home My Angel" My Jasper said as we dashed into one of the several back doors. I couldn't help it, but I didn't want to face them, knowing I reeked of guilt.. However I was calmed by Jasper.

"It's okay love, they already know, thanks to Alice and Vinny... They are just worried about us." He whispered into my ear.

"Hello everyone." Jasper said, while still holding me tight. I still had little pins and needles all over me. And as vain as this sounded, I didn't mind my scars at all, I just didn't like the idea over everyone goggle eyeing them, like I was a freak. Ah, yes now I understood where my Jasper was coming from on a whole new level.

"Uncle Jasper, Auntie Kelly, are you alright?" Nessie asked in her adorable cherub like voice.

Well I figured, I better get this over with. "Jasper it's okay can you put me down so I can talk to Nessie." "Anything for you my angel." Jasper replied, and set me down on the leather couch in the family room where slowly everyone started to gather.

"Nessie, Auntie Kelly got into a little conflict, and I got kinda beat up... See I have scars like Uncle Jazz now." I stated simply to my loving niece.

When Nessie raised her hand to touch my cheek I flinched away... She did NOT need to see the fight. "No no Nessie, just trust me, I took care of the bad guy's... okay?" I asked her sincerely.

"Thank you Kelly." Bella said as she scooped up Nessie and muttered something to her about being an intrusive little thing. It was heartwarming.

"Oh Kelly I was so worried when Alice told us!" Esme said as she embraced both Jasper and I into a tight Motherly hug.

"I am sorry... " I muttered out. I know they had to be mad at me for killing so many newborns.

"DO NOT BE SILLY MISSY!" Esme scolded me.

"You did not do anything wrong, they were trained to kill from the moment they were changed.." Carlisle soothed... And with that I felt a lot better.

"Damn Sis I just wish I could have see ya take that many out!" Emmett boomed... And then I laughed. And even Jasper laughed.

"CAN IT EM!" Rose snapped.. "I am sorry we were not there to help." Rosalie finished as she hugged me as well.

"Jasper, Kelly, I am sorry I didn't hear strangers thoughts... I could have warned you." Edward stated. "I am just glad you two are safe." He finished sincerely.

"Don't be silly Edward... It just stings is all... I would very much like to retire to my room, if that is alright with everyone." I answered and asked honestly.

"Go right on ahead, please don't feel guilty you two, it had to be done." Carlisle stated in his Dad tone, I felt the guilt disapear and felt relief.

"Thanks Dad... Really, Thank you." I stated and hugged him, and he hugged me back in a very tight hug.

"Be safe." He said honestly.

" We will." Jasper said as he picked me up and brought me our room.

When we reached our bedroom, he set me on the bed, and then went into the bathroom and started a hot bath for me. I could smell he used the lavender bath salts.

"Sometimes soaking in a really hot bath takes the sting out, my love." He stated honestly and concerned.

" I just feel so horrible you had to relive the ghosts of your past, My Angel." I told him as I balled up on the end of the bed.

"I realize that Kelly, but I was able to cry, venom I am sure, but I was still able too... And I got it all out my love... You have to belive me, we had no choice, it was either kill or be killed... Luckily there are not many more army's like Maria's .. He said honestly, while his eyes bore into mine.

"Well let's see the damage." I said as I headed for the bathroom. "Jasper how bad am I ?" I asked before I looked into the mirror. "You look similar to me My Love, I am so sorry... " He began. "But you are still perfection to me, my beautiful angel." He stated honestly.

I slowly turned to look at myself, and I saw, I was covered in scars like my Jasper. Although to me, I kinda felt a new wave wash through me.. Like I had Vampire body Art.. And then I laughed. And he erupted into laughter as well for hearing that thought.

"Oh My Kelly, what would I do without you... You are an amazing soul my Angel." He stated, and then he left me to soak in the hot bath.

* * *

_I love it in our room at night._

_Jasper's POV._

I replayed everything in my mind, and I was truly grateful for Kelly. I felt horrible about her scars, and letting her fight them all, and being stuck in a paralyzed state of guilt, but yet I was so happy the ghosts of my past had now been properly dealt with! As I got comfortable into some adidas track pants, I decided I would sing to my Kelly, while she relaxed on the bed, when she was done. If there is anything that can ever make a vampire feel somewhat sleepy, it is the venom from others of our kind. No we can never sleep, but we can get tired. hopefully my idea would soothe her.

I reached up and found my martin acoustic gutair, and started tunning it perfect for a song that would express how I felt in the forest earlier. I hoped she didn't think I was to emo, ah who am I kiding, I am Emo, it is my gift for crying out loud... I am just manly about it, most of the time.

When Kelly came out she was wearing a pretty sleeveless cotton nightdress, and had her hair up in a loose messy bun... She still looked drop dead sexy, but she needed to relax, I of all of the family, would know this.

"Whatcha' playing Jasper?" She asked innocently with her angelic voice.

"I was just thinking about earlier... Why don't you relax on the bed, and I will play for you My Angel." I asked while smiling at here.

"Okay, by the way babe, the bath helped with the stinging, I cannot believe how much scars, errr, vampire ink I got in my first disagreement." She said with her heavenly giggle.

"You know... Not even I have taken on fifty two vampires in one day love.. You are defiantly a forced to be reckoned with love." I told her honestly while smiling at my angel.

"I guess, but I still feel guilty, about the whole haulicination going wrong, I didn't mean for that to happen." She stated while her eyes bore into mine.

"Relax love, you were amazing to be honest. . . Now just lay down, and I will sing for you softly, My Lady." I whispered to her.

"Okay love." She simply stated.

The wise man said just walk this way  
To the dawn of the light  
The wind will blow into your face  
As the years pass you by  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
Its the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark

Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star

The wise man said just find your place  
In the eye of the storm  
Seek the roses along the way  
Just beware of the thorns

Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star

The wise man said just raise your hand  
And reach out for the spell  
Find the door to the promised land  
Just believe in yourself  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
Its the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The way out of the dark

Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star.

When I was finished I was looking intently into My Angels eyes, and she into mine.

"That was the most romantic, wow, you are my Angel, Jasper." She stated.

I quickly put my guitar back up... And laid next to her, and embraced her... "No, you are mine, My Love.... You are really mine...You saved me." I whispered into her ear. Then I remembered how soothing it was when she had traced my scars on our wedding night.. And so that is what I did to sooth my Angel, and she had soothed me so heavenly before... We just lay next to each other, soothing our pain away, it was most intamite, and loving...

* * *

**_AN: AGAIN THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Tell me what you think... This was the first of several battles. But since this is mainly a Jasper and OC story, I wanted them to be able to bond in a way no others could. If that makes sense.. Let me know what you all think :) And yes there are always many type-0's in my stories, SO SORRY! I am trying to do a better with my editing. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_

* * *

_**

AN: SO in This chapter the Cullen's start to get a grip on their new found gifts, Kelly demands more training, and there is a cat fight when the Denali Coven comes to visit... hehehe... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! And thank you so much to all who has already reviewed!! You all ROCK!!!!!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10: REVELATIONS~Step IT up A NOTCH~CAT FIGHT_**

* * *

_Revelations : Bella's POV_

After Kelly and Jasper had explained what had happened, I was somewhat relived that they were back with us, and safe... But I felt something I couldn't describe, it was like a new my blood was boiling? Is that even possible... I don't even have blood, well I have the blood of my last mountain lion running through me, but it is mainly venom.. I have venom that feels like it was going to boil, I couldn't understand it. I figured I would talk to Vinny, since I didn't want to alarm my over protective Edward, and I wanted to give Jasper and Kelly some alone time.

When I walked to Alice and Vinny's room, I felt all of my senses heighten, it was a strange feeling, like an inner tingling sensation. As I went to knock on the door, all I did was think about knocking and poof, the door flew in and was nothing but a pile of sawdust, I hadn't even touched it... Holy Crow!

"Hello Bella, nice work with the door." Alice chimed with a slight undertone of sarcasm and her energetic laugh.

"I need to talk to you guys, I feel strange." I began trying to stay calm, and not alarm them.

"Silly Bella, we know..." Alice began and garbed my hands and led me to the love seat they had in their room.

"You.. You know? You know I feel like my blood is boiling? And that I didn't even touch the door and it went poof and disintegrated in a pile of wood chips ?" I asked confused... After all I was still somewhat new at this lifestyle.

"Bella, let me explain what exactly is happening to you." Vinny began, and I felt a wave of calm hit me.

"O.K." I sated somewhat nervously.

"Well, you know how Kelly explained why we have so many powers, powers that cannot even begin to be explained, and we are each more powerful than all the other vampires ever created before?" Vinny asked me sincerely and in s soothing tone.

"Yes, I remember that." I answered him truthful and sincere.

"Well, your part of the deal Sis... You are just starting to awake really... Yes your shield is a big deal, huge gift, however, that is nothing compared to what you will be able to do now. Like with the door, you thought hmm I should knock and it went poof before your very eyes and ours for that matter. Don't worry in about twenty minutes you will have them in check, but the quote on quote blood boiling is because it is time that all of us awaken.. Well with the exception of Kelly and I... And by everyone, I only mean vampires that eat either animal, or some that eat human diets, but still choose good over bad." Vinny finished with a smile, and patted my shoulder as he sat next to his Alice.

"SO wait... All of us will be as gifted as you and Kelly, and your true mated that can share your gifts?" I asked very confused, with a little giggle.

"No no no, well you will, because by you having Nessie, you fulfilled some vampire oddity, but others will have at least three gifts a piece that is unique to them, and their lifestyle, and their element." Vinny said smugly.

"What do you mean? I am sorry I am lost." I stated honestly... I was so confused... I had to laugh at myself mentally in-spite of myself.

"To put it simply Bella, let me break it down for you..." Alice began with a light laugh. "You will be as gifted as Kelly and Vinny, and Edward will be able to borrow any one of your gifts, because he is your eternal mate... Since Kelly and Jasper are mates her main gift is emotions, but that doesn't mean any of her other gifts are weaker, it is just the gift that she can never fully turn off... Since Vinny and I are eternal mates, our main gift is seeing the future, but that doesn't mean that we are any weaker in any other gift you can dream up... We just cannot turn our visions off. And since you and Edward are mates, well your main gift will be mind reading and a shield... The lucky thing about it is, you will still be able to shield yourselves from thoughts, but never be able to turn off a person's desire of good or bad at heart... If that makes sense. Together, Jasper and Kelly, Vinny and I, You and Edward.... We will be the three warriors... Sent to do right, for things that have gone wrong... Does that clear it up a little? Also Jacob and Nessie come into play in this as well... He will become immortal, as will the rest of his pack, because sooner or later they will all end up imprinting on hybrid's. They will also become immune to vampire venom." Alice finished with a smile.

"Wow...That is.. wow." It was all I could say, I think I was in some kind of vampire shick, like when edward found out I was pregnant just a little over a year and a half ago... Now I knew, how he felt.

"It is a lot to take in love..." Suddenly Edward was at my side with his warm velvet voice soothing me back to reality.

"Yeah, you will be able to hear all my thoughts, and I will be the sheild when I get sick of it... How ironic.." I stated with a laugh.

Everyone at that laughed lightly.

"HOLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FRANKFURTERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" We heard Emmett scream... With that we dashed to the back yard.

"I CAN FLY MUTHA'S.... WHAT NOW!!!" Emmett's voice boomed sacastically. We all started laughing.

"EMMETT IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME BACK DOWN ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW, I WILL BEAT YOU WITH MY SHOE!" Rosalie screeched in a vile tone, towards Emmett.

We all burst into laughter again... It was truly a sight to see, Emmett looked like he was a NASA rocket going up and down, and up and down. Finally he stopped and set Rosalie down.

"Thank You!" Rose said to her Em, still with vile in her tone.

"I can FLY!!! This whole getting gifts is TRUCKIN' AWESOME!" Emmett boomed.

"I cannot fly, but watch this guys... Well just stand back... In case.. " Rosalie started.

All of in a matter of second there were Fire balls shooting out of her palms, this actually scared me, I made a mental note to never piss her off again! With that Edward laughed and told me he would protect me.

"Rose!! Emmett!! Be careful!!" Esme said with a slightly worried tone.

"They will be fine..." Alice comforted Esme.

"So Esme how are you feeling?" Vinny asked with a grin...

"Fine... Such children... I will show you my gift... " Esme said in a slightly nervous tone... Carlisle laughed a little, but had a nervous tone to it.

"Okay everyone let Esme do her thing.. I really don't know what it is myself..." Carlisle stated nervously.

Esme walked to the middle of the cleared large backyard, and she phased... Like a werewolf, but she wasn't just a werewolf... She was fifty werewolves, and so black, that in the moonlight she almost looked blue. She was scary!! All of the sudden she phased back, and pointed to the sky like she was throwing an invisible lance, and it was lightning... She could seriously become a pack of wolves, and throw lightning.. Whoa ...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! YOU are now my favorite leech!!" Jacob boomed to Esme, to which Esme merely rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"To bad she doesn't smell like a mutt..." Rose hissed to Jacob...

"Your just jealous, you cannot be cool like us." Jacob stated with a light laugh.

I pondered that, and Rose had a valid point Esme did not smell nearly as bad as a normal shape shifter.

We were then joined by Kelly, and Jasper... When I saw her I wanted to gasp, but I held it in... Poor Kelly, she must have been terrified.

"Bella hun, calm... I wasn't terrified... I felt that emotion.. Just chill, I look at it this way, I got vampire ink.." Kelly responded, and I laughed, so did everyone else, even Jasper.

"Ah, Jasper Kelly, can I try my gift on you two..." Carlisle stated calmly.

"Is that even possible Carlisle?" My Edward asked seriously. To which Carlisle nodded.

"Sure, not much can do more to our apperances.." Jasper stated nervously, to which Kelly mock punched him the shoulder and told him to be nice, and to have a little faith.

"Okay stand still, close your eyes..." Carlisle began, but was interrupted by Vinny... "And click your heels and yell there is no place like home.." Vinny finished with a light laugh, and then apologized, but everyone couldn't help but chuckle.

With that Carlisle waved his hands slowly over both Jasper and Kelly, and to our amazed expressions, chuckled.

I stepped in a little closer I thought for once my perfect vampires eyes were playing tricks on me... But he managed to erase all of their scars... And Jasper, he looked like... Well for the first time ever to me he didn't look scary, but he looked like an angel, and a HOT angel at that...If I could have blushed I would have... Not that they all weren't good looking before, but with the scars I had been somewhat blinded. And Kelly was back to very beautiful self. Everyone around was looking at them in a new light as well, especially Jasper. Probably because we had seen Kelly before the scars... But Jasper, they were always a part of him.

"Okay..." Jasper began slowly. "Wha... What did Carlisle do to us?" He asked a little nervously, we were all starring in awe.

"Jasper, holy cow!" Kelly said as she looked onto her mate in a new light. "Your scars... Our vampiring body art rather... It's all gone." She stated with a slight tone of thrill. "DUDE, yes, you are freakin hella HOTT... That is what I mean!!" Kelly finally squealed out with pure excitement. Then everyone nodded in agreement, and laughed lightly.

"You mean ?" Jasper began. "I mean yes, you don't have scars anymore, not one except on your neck and wrists... Probably like the rest of us." Kelly said bouncing up and down... With that Jasper quickly rushed over to Carlisle and hugged him, and thanked him so sincerely, it was breathtaking.

"You can erase the pain and the scars of our past?" Edward quickly asked Carlisle.

"Apparently so... I can heal us." Carlisle said with a huge grin.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Emmett boomed.

"We should start training more, now that we are all awakened!" Kelly stated full of joy... Some of you will get more gifts.. Esme already has two, and the way things were explained to me during my change, you should all get three... So let the training being, we gotta step it up a notch. And Vinny agreed, we all agreed together in a state of excitement.

* * *

_A Cat Fight~ Some Vamps Need to Learn the Hard Way~_

_Kelly's POV._

My family was having a blast using our new gifts and training, and ever so often I would find them starring at how glorious my Angel Jasper, now looked... I cannot say I didn't blame em' ... They never got to see past the scars like I did... Because they were not his true mate... But honestly the scars never bothered me, I always found em Sexy, but I was able to see into his soul. Which again is why I say, I couldn't blame them at all. Even some of the dude's were amazed by how handsome my Jasper was, without the marks of his past on him.. I had to giggle in my head at this. But all in all, I was so happy for Jasper, he always hated the scars, and I knew he hated me having to share them.. So I took comfort in the fact that we were his idea of normal again... And that notion to made me laugh a little be internally as well.

There was an unexpected scent in the air suddenly as I was watching my family have fun training, and it brought me into defense mode.. That is when Carlisle announced the mysterious Denali coven was coming.. I was interested in them, I knew they had a good sense of right and wrong, after all they had been there when the evil Volturi came to visit, or exicute the Cullen's the last time... But still I figured it would be a good time to do some of my handy mind reading.

The first one I chose was Kate, she seemed easy enough.... So I closed my eyes and dove into her mind... _I cannot wait to meet up with Garrett, and announce out wedding to the rest of the Cullen's, I hope Alice will help me plan it.. Oh how I have missed them so! And these new additions they have they seem so awesome, part of the acient prophecy of the Romanians.. Very exciting... And my gifts! I cannot wait to show off my gifts, well my gifts will be nothing on Kelly, and Vinny's, but still, It will be awesome training with them all again._

Hmm, no threat there... She seemed nice and I was honestly looking forward to meeting her.... Next, I would look into Elazers, he seemed like a mystery dude... _I am nervous, I trust Carlisle, and I love our extended family, but overthrowing the Volturi? Yes I have two new gifts as well, but I just cannot fathom the idea of someone like this mysterious Kelly or Vinny really being all they are cracked up to be... I suppose we will get to the bottom of it when we arrive... I know part of this is just my fear of the Volturi speaking... But if the Romanian's prophecy is true... This will mean That the Three warriors pairs will rule... God help us all, hahaha I bet they would make very well leaders, I just want to meet this Kelly and Vinny... _

Okay so he is all over the place with his emotions and has some doubt easy to understand, I still cannot wait to meet mystery dude... He seems like he's be fun to taunt in training. Next I would go for Carmen, his mate_... I hope Tanya holds herself together... She can be so heartless at times... Thinking how she is going to get someones mate from the Cullen Clan... Oh Please... She really needs to learn a lesson... The Cullen's are family for crying out loud... Sometimes I really want to bitch slap the crap out of her! But oh, I cannot wait to see them all... And meet this Kelly and Vinny, I am so happy that Jasper has found happiness!! And Alice has found a guy that she says is drop dead sexy... Hehehe She is too cute... And little Nessie, I bet she grown so! YAY we will be there in fifteen minutes!! _

So this Tanya chick really is a bitch... I knew it... I so totally knew it... yeah I am a jealous type and so help me God if she makes one wrong move her ass is mine... Now to see what this vile ass is thinking!!..._Hmmm I wonder if Edward is sick of Bella yet... After all, the strain of kids on married life can be overwhelming, surely he wouldn't mind spend some time with me by now... And I hear the Alice and Jasper now have eternal so called mates... I bet I can make at least one conquest, I have never really found Jasper attractive with all those God awful scars... But Hmmph, we will see... After all he couldn't know he really loved his new play thing by now... I will get one of the Cullen boys... And boy when I do, I will rub it in one of their pathetic faces... And get rid of them... I will kill one of them and find a mate yet. _

Pissed off? Furious? Irate? That pretty much covered what I was feeling right about now! "Hey Baby, what's up, I get a lota mixed emotions rolling off of you right now, you alright My Love?" My Jasper said, as I was just going to start planing this so called Tanya's demise.

"Jasper tell me what you think about Tanya right now!" I asked with a venom in my tone... It rather shocked me a little.

"Uh, she is coming to visit, and she always tries very hard to seduce Edward, but that was before bella came along.." Jasper stated truthfully.

"Well my love, I just read her mind... I had a feeling and you know what... SHE is a self disrespecting succubus! I will not be able to bite my tounge with one wrong word..." I stated furiously.

"Whooooaeasy Kelly what exactly did Tanya think?" He asked hesitantly.

"**THIS IS WHAT SHE THOUGHT!! Hmmm I wonder if Edward is sick of Bella yet... After all, the strain of kids on married life can be overwhelming, surely he wouldn't mind spend some time with me by now... And I hear the Alice and Jasper now have eternal so called mates... I bet I can make at least one conquest, I have never really found Jasper attractive with all those God awful scars... But Hmmph, we will see... After all he couldn't know he really loved his new play thing by now... I will get one of the Cullen boys... And boy when I do, I will rub it in one of their pathetic faces... And get rid of them... I will kill one of them and find a mate yet. **" I stated honestly.

"I see I will go tell the others... This may not go so well.. I mean her coming to visit with such apparent distaste for anything female in our coven... Be right back." Jasper said, as he went to go tell Carlisle and the others how Tanya really felt.

"Hey.." Bella said in a sad tone. "Hey.." I replied back pretty much in the same sad tone.

"I heard what Tanya felt, you know... I always knew it, she has always been rather indifferent to me." Bella stated sounding a little sad.

"Yeah, well, bitch will recognize... How dare she insult me or my sisters just to try and get our leftovers, what a old whore!" I stated rather furiously... Which I think shocked Bella a bit.

"Just be careful, I know you can tell who needs to be dealt with Kelly, but the Denali Coven, has been really nothing but a headach for Edward, Nessie, Jake, and I... It started with their charred sister Irina... She had to get revenge over Laurent, whom was about to kill me, when Jake improvised, only I didn't know it was Jake at the time... Later she came to spy on us, after our wedding, and saw Nessie, went ot the Volturi, and yeah, that was not fun." Bella stated sadly.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kate is nice, and so is Carman... And Elezar that dude is kinda freaky." I stated honestly. "I mean freaky in the sense he likes himself to be a man of mystery....To me anyways... That just screams freaky dude." I stated sincerely.

"Hahahaha! I got that impression from him as well Kell, honestly... I thought I was the only one." Bella laughed as she placed her arm around my shoulder in a sisterly fashion.

"Kelly, " Carlisle began in a serious tone. "If what you are saying about Tanya is true, I trust you to act in a rational way... I know them all to well, and doing something brash is not always a good idea.. But I know how serious matters are when it comes to our mates... If she truly wishes anyone of us ill, I will leave her fate to you." Carlisle said, still calm as ever.

"Thanks Dad... I wouldn't do anything unless she really intended too... Kill one of us, however there is a very easy way to see if her intentions are good... If she doesn't have any new talents... We pretty much know where her heart lies... And whose team she is bating for."

"This is true... Just be patientand calm Kelly." Carlisle said with ease.

"I will help, if you need to fight her Kelly..." Bella stated firmly.

"I just hope it doesn't come down to that..." I replied with a gentle tone, and then they arrived...

* * *

_~Cat Fight.. Some vamps should know better than to piss in My Kelly's Wheaties's._

_Jasper's POV._

I pondered what was just revealed to me... Tanya was a vile bitch, I usually did not refer to woman that way... However plotting any-ones death, to gain a mate clearly made her a monster not a woman... I was appalled by it... But somewhat amused, Kelly had already proven she was a force to be reckoned with. This would be interesting, and that was an understatement.

When the Denali coven arrived Kelly and I stayed back until they made their introductions to the rest of the family, I could tell there was even a tension between Alice and Tanya... This was not what I had been hoping for... I had hoped that Tanya was just letting her thoughts get the best of her... But alas, hell hath no fury like that of a woman... And Tanya was simply asking for it. I have pittied her... She chose the wrong women to mess with.

Finally it was our turn to to say our hello's to the Denali Coven, Kate informed us of her news and plans to wed Garrett, Carmen googled over Nessie, Kelly and Vinny, and only made several mutt comments directed towards Jacob, which even caused me to chuckle, she was trying. Elazer was astounded that Kelly had so many gifts, along with Vinny, and simply couldn't comprehend it, no matter how he tried... But he was happy to be here... And then there was Tanya... Oh boy.. I don't even know why I agreed to be civil to her, she had no shame... I could feel the lustful wants and evil vibes and plans of demises for all of the men present, and all of the females... She was really pissing me off.. She hadn't even spoken to Kelly yet, but waved her off as insignificant, and that is when it happened... Ew.. She practically jumped me.. Ew.. Jessica Stanley wasn't even this rude in high school while in Forks.. EW!

"JAZZIE JAZZIE JAZZIE! You look so handsome... Wow Carlisle can do wonders!!!!!! Why don't we take a walk just you and I, huh? We could talk about whatever pops up! heh heh heh..." Tanya said, and I quite literally felt myself vomit a little bit in the back of my mouth.... Ew.

"WRONG MOVE BITCH!" Kelly spoke before I could... God I loved the fact my angel was so feisty... This would be funny.

"Excuse me Kelly, is it? Can't remember there is so many newbies around... I have known Jazzie-Pies for ages, so yeah, I think he would like to spend time with his coven cousin... Chill, maybe you could learn a few things from me." Tanya stated with a slight growl.

"TANYA, GET off of me... Jesus, you are so transparent, it is sick." I stated very forcefully, to which Edward, Bella, Alice, Rose, Em, and Kelly laughed. The others just looked fearful for the cat fight that was about to break loose. And then I flung the wretch off of me when Kelly started with the verbal volly-ball..

"Babe go wash, you probably caught SLUT RABBIES from that tramp... After all apparently, she can only get leftovers." Kelly stated to me innocently, yet so icily it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I had to laugh... this was going to get ugly, and Kelly was going to win.

"What the hell did you just say to me, you little spoiled brat?" Tanya hissed.

"Actually I said it to Jasper, my husband and mate, nitwit... And apparently I struck a nerve eh?" Kelly snarled in return.

"I told you Tanya, change your ways, or you would be OUT... " Carmen hissed.

"Stay out of this ya old nag, not my fault your man is miserable and you cannot comprehend the fact he daydreams about me..." Tanya spoke with an acid tone.

"Carmen, I love you, but I am staying out of this.." Elazer spoke in a calm and fearful tone.

"NO, you know what, we have been far to forgiving of her... She goes and finds human conquests refuses to change them and if they do find out she doesn't have a pulse, she kills em.... WHAT NOW tramp ? Your secret is out.." Carmen growled out.

"Not to mention the fact I read her thoughts and Edward confirmed it, even though she thought she was still to far away... Silly little tart, Carlisle I am sure told your coven I had gifts that could not even be counted... Mind reading anything I want no problem... How about we share what you said infront of your family you reject." Kelly stated... And then she used her Telepathy to interject Tanya's previous thoughts into everyones head... Of course we being the Cullen clan already knew... And then she added how right now Tanya was going to kill Kelly and Bella no matter what which was a new development... I growled... Force of habit I guess, I knew Kelly would get rid of the spawn.

"Oh yeah Kate, she also hates you too, and just wants Garrett... Typical trashy homewrecker... " Kelly added.

"Tanya... You planed to kill us all one by one, until you got what you wanted ?" Elazer spoke calmly..

"No I just planed to kill Bella really, and once I saw how amazing Jasper looks, might as well add Kelly... Never liked them, started with Edward, he knows he wants to be mine... And Irina... That bitch had her killed remember ?" Tanya stated, and it dawned on me... She is dillusional.. I wonder if vampires can go insane? Because this was nuts... Crazy talk... and EW... She is so not my type.. ew..

"You know what Kelly, I am so gonna bitch slap you..." Tanya yelled as she charged Kelly.. Wrong move bitch... Even I thought it now.. May God have mercy on her crazy ass soul.

"What was that you said about Jasper and Edward being your coven cousins... SHIT! You are an old used up bat.. I bet you were a product of incest yourself... Was your mommy your aunt, and your daddy your grandpa, so sorry about that... But it explaines the brain damage!" Kelly yelled in Tanya's face.

Then Tanya went to punch Kelly, but Kelly caught her fist, and told her to yell sorry... As she was apparently squeezing it. This was hilarious. Even the Denali coven was doubled over in laughter, Tanya was unbeleivable, and cilincally insane..

"SORRRRRY!! SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!! SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!" Tanya screamed. that's when Kelly finally released her fist... But Then Tanya decided she was going to pounce on Kelly.. Wrong move again... Apparently Tanya was dense. Edward and Bella both nodded in agreement on that thought. With that Kelly sent her flying into random trees and boulders.. And my Angel wasn't even breaking a sweat, She was just standing there with her arms crossed, yelling random profanity's back and forth to each other... Then it happend..

Seth came out of the forest in his human form and begged Kelly to put his Tanya down! Oh My GOD! Seth imprinted on a crazy!!! I burst into thunderous laughter... But quickly composed myself.

Something even more perplexing happend next, Seth explained Tanya was just lonely, and needed someone to fall for her on their own, and after centuries of waiting for it she went a little coo coo... But with him around she would be behaved and loved, and not bitter anymore.

Tanya and Seth apologized to everyone, but mainly Bella, Edward, Alice, Vinny, and I... And of course to our families.. And it felt good to have this go in a direction that did not lead to anyone demise. As proof that Tanya really wasn't that vile of a creature, she even gained her new gift, only one... She could phase into an eagle, and use telepathy with Seth. I was honestly happy for the happy ending... However I was more amused with Kelly, she was so awesome. Even Emmett gave her a high five.

After we all visited for a few hours in a more civilized fashion, I wanted Kelly all to myself.. For once I wouldn't have scars holding me back. Yes I am petty in that sense, well I was.. I was always nervous in my old skin, afraid I would intimidate.. But now I could just feel the lustful desires rolling off of myself, and off of Kelly. We said our good nights to all, and went to be alone... Who knows how long we would stay locked in there, I felt like a knew man.. Kelly had energy to burn off, apparently the cat fight had made her want me.. In a most physical way... And I was not about to complain...


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: So Somebody makes their first appearance in this chapter... WHO will it be? I know, I know LOL... Read to find out... And once again.. I do not own any Twilight rights, music rights, ( For lyrics in my story..) Or what not.. As usual lol.. THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY AWESOME REVIEWERS ... Please keep the reviews coming... I like them :) Now on with the story :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11. Something Wicked This Way Comes... Or is it really wicked?_**

* * *

_A New Day~_

_Jasper's POV._

As the dawn started to break from a wonderful night, Kelly decided we should go hunt... We hadn't hunted since we ran into Maria and her cronies...And that was very eventful... But I was thirsty, and so was my angel, so we took off for the forest that surrounded the Toronto compound.

This time Kelly settled for some elk, and a black bear... And I had some elk and a grizzly.. Everything was going quite well this time around, that is until we saw two unknown figures coming at us in such a speed I jumped a little... Apparently this made them jump a little and slow down, and approach with ease. As they approached I could feel the fear rolling off of them, and then I saw their black eyes, and their faces, and small frames... It all registered, and once again I found myself somewhat nervous.. For something wicked this way comes... But Kelly interrupted me..

"No need to fret my love, they mean no harm... They barely escaped, and came to a place they would feel safe." Kelly said calmly, but I had to let her know who they were, they were the witch twins! Although they would be nothing in comparison to Kelly, Vinny, Alice, Edward, Bella or I.. Or even the rest of the family with our new gifts... But still, they made quite an impression last time they visited... And it was not a good one.

"Kelly, they are very deadly..." I began, but Kelly eased my tension, and then she walked towards them slowly.

"Hello Jane, Alec, what brings you here?" Kelly asked with ease... Of course she had been reading their minds! Why hadn't I thought about that.. These new gifts took getting used too I supose.

"It is Cauis and Aro... " Jane began slightly shaken. "They killed Marcus, and they were going to kill anyone who didn't stand with them... We barely escaped Demetri... " Alec finished.

"We found out something horrible... So dreadful... We found out our pasts! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO US, to our lives!" Jane began to dry sob.

"Relax Jane you will be safe here... When was the last time you two ate?" Kelly soothed young Jane.

"I cannot remember, but I cannot bare to drink the blood of innocent humans, not after what we found out.. It's all in this ancient book.." Alec stated grimly as he handed me the book. This is so odd... Was all I could think, I was truly dumbfounded.

"You two go on and hunt, their is some bear right to the left, just quarter of a mile... We will be right here when you are finished... But we cannot take you home, until you hunt... Your eyes are jet black, and I won't risk Nessie." Kelly stated in an authoratative tone.. She was so wise beyond her years.

As Alec, and Jane went to go satiate their thirst, is when Kelly poped in my head, using her always brilliant telepathy. "_Cauis and Aro killed Marcus because he read the book of the ancients, and it stated very boldly that the only reason the Volturi has so much power is because of a deal with the devil.. The true guardians were the Romanians, but Aro, Cauis, made a deal to sell most every other creature of the nights soul, along with theirs to overthrow them Romanians... Marcus had been left out of this deal, as of course his wife Didyme was of Romanian blood as well... So as part of the deal to overthrow the true guardians, they killed Marcus's mate and loved wife... Along with most of the other Romanian's.. Steffan, Valdimir, lost their true mates.. And well, Vladimir was the original son of Cain... Which means he is the oldest living vamp.. Anyways.. Vampires never craved human blood as much before the Volturi made this deal... Before the Volturi came into power, humans were always the last option, but as per the deal, with the devil of course... They became the number one item on the menu.. Vladimir hunts only truly vile humans, as he cannot forse himself to eat innocents... And Steffan still fights the burn in his throat, and lapses every once in a while, but truly they hate the curse... They are pure of heart.. Never saw that one coming... Then there is the whole ordeal with Jane and Alec... But I will let them tell us all at the back of the house... Luckily they have destroyed Demetri and Gianna, for they were tracking them not wanting the dark little secret to get out... Luckily however we will have time to fight, for all Aro and Caius know, they think they all went vacationing in Greece together... _**" **As Kelly finished the information using her telepathy, Jane and Alec were also ready to get to our home, now apparently their home, for the time being.

While walking back to the house slowly, just faster than normal human pace Jane started with her story... Which took me off guard, and I felt nothing but sympathy for her, so I sent extra waves of clam and peace when she started.

"We were born in London, but my family had been recruited to settle in the new world... A little island named Roanoke... Well there are legends about that island, something terrible happend there... It seemed to have just vanished.. With only one word carved into a tree.. Croatan. It was no act of God, or harmless Indians, it was the Volturi... I had been so fogged up with anything human while with the volturi, that I never really remembered... It wasn't until Alec and I were outside of the castle walls, and away from Chelsea that it all became so clear..." She began with a deep sigh.. I felt pity for the little girl now walking with us, for once Jane actually seemed human in a way...

"My real name is Eliza Jane White... Alec's real name is Alexander Francis White... We are fraternal twins... And we both had happy lives before the volturi showed up... We may look young, probably from the slight bit of malnutrition during the long voyage to the new world.. But we are really sixteen years old. I was bethroed to a loving man, and a officer in the royal army... His name was Drake Andrews, I loved him so.. It is painful to remember. He died trying to save me from Aro.. He and the rest of that settlement died at the hands of those bastards... Alec had already been wed at fifteen and was in the royal army as well... I will let him tell you his story... " Jane finished with another deep sigh, and a look of comfort to her brother...

"As you have heard, I was wed young at fifteen, to a very sweet and loving lady, her name was Martha Jane Whitlock... " I cut him off... "Did you just say you were married to a Whitlock?" I asked very shocked by this news.

"Yes, why ?" Alec responded a little nervous.

"My name is not Jasper cullen, or hale... My name is Jasper Whitlock... And I know that my great great great great grandmother Jane Whitlock was one of the only survivors from Roanoke... It is documented in our family history... She was found in the woods with another girl, who was so shocked he never spoke, but my great great great great grandmother was three years old when she was found... And the girl holding her, kept screaming something about the blood.. It all makes sense now... Either way how odd..." I finished perplexed.

"Well Jasper Whitlock... That means that I am your grandfather of sorts... That little girl was my daughter, whom after my change I nearly killed being so thirsty, but I told her to run, RUN! And I told the lass whom she was found with to never let her use my name as white.. I was a horrible monster... And didn't deserve to live, I told her to take her Mother's name, Whitlock... Unfortunately I killed my love, my life, my wife.. Part of the Volturi's games... As I awoke from the change there she was, and then Caius "accidentally" poked her with a pin... I ate my wife.. I cannot ever eat human blood again... We suspect they have used Chelsea all this time to keep us from remembering that, and they have thought by now we wouldn't remember...Chelsea was always around us...Probably just making us feel like a television version of a perfect family... Stupid bitch.. We probably wouldn't have, is not for Marcus shortly before his demise... I want their heads on platters!!!!!! They made me drain the one thing I have ever loved with my whole heart! They nearly almost let me kill my daughter, Jane Martha Whitlock.. Luckily Addy, she was a helper of my wife's... She took her and ran, as I told her too, and change her name... But we killed everything that did not flee from the settlement... The Volturi is truly evil we must destroy them!" Alec stated calmly with venom in his tone. I knew he was not joking...

"By the way, it is nice to see my family line after so long... You remind me a lot of Martha's father.. His name was Earl Jasper Whitlock." With that him and Jane both embraced me... I was still in somewhat of a shock... I was related to the witches... Whom really were not witches at all..

"This is so odd..." And with my comment we erupted into harmonious laughter.

"So this is Kelly, the angel that will destroy the volturi?" Jane asked with a happy grin.

"Yes, this is my wife and mate...My Angel.."I stated honestly.

"Well, she is our kinds angel, and with that... Welcome to the family kiddo.." Jane stated and hugged Kelly, who hugged her back, and grinned an angelic grin at me while taking my hand.

Finally we reached the house, and Edward, Bella, Alice, Vinny, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Elezar, Kate, Garrett, Nessie, Jake, Tanya, Seth, Embry, and Leah were waiting for us... Kelly kissed my cheek and winked at me... This was going to be fun...

* * *

**_AN : Again I don't own anything... lol... Please read and REVIEW :) I will update again either tomorrow or the next day... I hope you all liked this... I thought it would be cool to throw in a different twist.. Let me know what you think !! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN : SORRY FOR THE LOOONG WAIT! My kiddos are sick, so things have been hectic, and we had science week and blah blah blah, yeah I was swamped! But here you all go!! Again as always I own nothing, but SM rocks :) . _**

* * *

_Chapter 12: A Force to Be Recognized!_

* * *

Kelly's POV ~

This was interesting, I could feel the utter confusion, joy, happiness, and confusion again rolling off of Jasper and his newly discovered family members. Jane was thrilled she had some sort of nephew, whilst Alec was shocked, confused, happy, and had much admiration for his newly discovered great great great etc, grandson. Jasper was excited, happy and confused, and excited again. I new that the quote on quote witch twins thoughts and interests where pure of heart, and they truly wanted to destroy the Volturi, I knew that Alice and her mate new that too... And everyone was pretty much going to go with the flow over the news, however I knew that Emmett was going to be a little hard to sell on the idea. He could be so stubborn at times. This would be ... fun.

As we neared the house everyone was waiting, ah yes Alice must have informed them on the company that would be joining us for a while, if not forever. Everyone appeared to be in a civil fashion, however that was until I saw Emmett arguing with Rose about how he would take on Alec then defeat the witch girl, Jane... Poor Emmett, I do wonder if he maybe got some type of brain damage from his grizzly attack, that managed to stay with him in his transformation.

"Kelly, Jasper, you two okay ?" Jake asked somewhat concerned as he eyed Alec and Jane.

"Yes Jake, I take it you have met Jane and Alec?" I asked innocently, to be polite.

"Yah huh Kel... It wasn't under very good circumstances. Anywho, what brings you two vamp mob trollops here?" Jake asked with sarcasm and venom in his tone.

"Jake, actually.... You all bring us here... I am sure Alice already filled you in that we were coming, and gave vauge details." Jane answered Jake in her simply angelic like voice.

"You see, Aro, Caius, they killed Marcus, and Marcus had just enough time to tell us about a book of the ancients. We were able to get out of Volterra with our lives, and we had to only loose Demetri in a horrid fight, but honestly what was he thinking he could take us on, especially after we realized our own pasts. The Volturi must be destroyed. To make a long story short, Carlisle.... Here is the sacred book, please read it... You will see that we truly mean no harm, and it uncovers the truth of our kind." Alec stated sincerely, as he handed Carlisle the book.

"Wait this means we cant kick their asses?" Emmett asked confused.

"Jeez, Emmett... Please learn to not ask stupid questions." Rose scolded in an ice like tone.

"The real book of ancients?" Carlisle asked bewildered.

" Yes." Jane said with sincerity.

With that Carlisle and Edward along with Bella and Esme apparently took off for some heavy reading into the study. Fortunately for whatever reasons I already knew what my job would be in this epic, suddenly I controlled my emotions to myself to keep Jasper from knowing the true anxiety I was feeling. But I was a little to late for my cowboy.

"What's the story Kell ?" Jasper asked me in a private tone as he caressed my face.

"Jasper, now that we have hunted I should very much like to spend some time with you alone, I need to explain my roll in this whole scene, it is becoming more and more clear to me, how important you and I are for the salvation of our kind in our rightful place." I finished smoothly. It was going to be a long conversation.

**_Jaspers POV_**

Okay Kelly was starting to make me seriously paranoid with how much anxiety she let literally roll off of her just a second ago... Plus I wanted some truly un-interrupted time with her as my wife, and to get to know this amazing woman I was inlove with and bound too. No not in a intimate way, that was the icing on the cake, but I could literally just spend hours looking into her majestic eyes. She was truly my everything. As we went to the house walking at a human pace I tried to control the romance that was rolling off of me, last thing I wanted was for Em to make a horrid joke. For I was truly looking forward to my time alone with my Kelly.

Finally we reached our bedroom, and I was nervous, she looked at me so intently.

"What gives Kelly, what haven't you told me yet ?!?"

"Well about that book of acients Jasper, we are rightfully angels Jasper." She said so simply, so truthfully, so honest, I was almost shocked, perhaps she had bad animal blood and was going crazy ?

"I knew you would doubt me Jasper Whitlock!" Kelly replied like, well like venom.

"I don't doubt you, but Hun, um, we are bloodsucking vampires for Pete's sake!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony there. I quickly put on my serious face when my everything shot me a look I never want to witness again, at least not directed towards me, anyway.

"Well that's what I wanted to speak with you about Jasper, think about it, the first time I saw you, when I was dying, I said you are my angel. We always call each other our angels, even if just in thought... Now sit and do NOT interrupt me, this is going to take a lot to convince you, so I am going to use a gift you have not seen the likes of yet... Just don't freak out, cause im not really sure how it works, uh, yet." Kelly finished a little nervously.

Suddenly she grew quiet and it was as if we were back in time almost thousands of years ago, or what to a mere modern vampire thousands of years ago. I was in shock of what I saw next, Aro and Caius were bargining with Lucifer himself the real devil! Only they didn't have red eyes as they had now.

"You will loose your good graces for this, but you will have power... Go kill the Romanians, leave the oldest and the youngest to suffer their losses... They will ultimately become like you will be but with no such powers." The devil told them in a venom like voice. "Oh and Boy's, your wings will be clipped, not literally of course, but you will suffer an eternal thirst.... Sorry I can't work more black magic, but after all I am the next best thing than an actual God you know." He laughed icily.

"Yes Master, we will make you proud and worthy of power." Caius replied in a proud tone.

Suddenly the image took me to vampiring wars of century's past, I saw the hurt and devastation of our kind & small villagers go from living amongst people & helping, to having to hide, and ultimately failing and becoming the fright nightmares are made out of.

Then I saw the image that cleared up any doubt or reservation I had about Kelly being somewhat crazy... I saw Lucifer, the devil, boasting about our giant fall to what appeared to be a light angel with a sword, if my memory served me correctly, it was St. Michale the Arch Angel.

"No Lucifer, there is hope for them, they were created to protect humans, and you deceived them, they are earthbound angels, but there will be an awakening for their kind, you will only get but a handful of them... The ones who created their fall for power... They are yours but the rest will be ours in battle... Even the ones you dispatched through your henchmen of greed & power... Pitty isn't it, you still haven't learned you are not all powerful." With that he drew his shield and the devil fell back into a burning lake of fire.

With that the vision ended and my Kelly clapsed in exhaustion... And I freaked, as she suspected I would!

"Carlisle!!" I yelled frantically with nervousness.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in his ever calm voice.

" I am not sure, she brought me back in time or something or projected time to show me that the book of ancients is all accurate but ... " I was really freaking out.

"Whoa, easy Jasper my love, my angel, I am ok." Kellys voice said sounding exhausted.

"I think not, vampires just don't pass out, even if we are angels!" I replied utterly concerned.

"Most vampires don't bring accurate history alive either, Jasper."

"Okay wait, so you feel tired, you brought history alive, and you have Jasper saying we are angels... Do I have that straight?" Carlisle asked for once sounding very confused.

"Well , yup that is pretty much it... Carlisle, you know it too, huh?" Kelly asked.

"I didn't know the angel part until, well a few minutes ago once I got half way through the book. But more importantly for the time being are you okay Kelly ?" Carlisle asked.

" I am great, I just got kinda drained... No biggy. Now Carlisle why don't you go tell the others, and make them beleivers." Kelly stated with a grin... "I do beleive your wings will pop in and out with just the mere thought, good doctor." She finished with a giggle. "I would very much like to talk to Jasper alone ... For good now, for a little while." She stated with a grin.

Before Carlisle could answer, we heard Edward yell in a frantic tone.. "Carlisle come quick something is happening to Bella!!! She has wings for God's sake!!! Hurry!!!" Carlisle choked back a genuine laugh, and was gone to leave us in peace in an instant.

"Kelly...My love, and Angel I am so sorry for doubting." I began sincerely. "You are right your are all angels, but I just don't see how I could be part of that, my past Kelly, it haunts me, it terrorizes me! I want to be an angel like you, but you are so pure, so innocent, so loving!" I continued starting to sob, yet I felt no shame, I just let it flow out of me, all of my past torment.

Quickly the air around us changed, and Kelly was standing before me looking more angelic than usual, suddenly her shirt ripped open, and she was not bare, she had the most beautiful wings I had ever seen of emerald green, gold, silver, blue, black, and violet totally encompassing her body, and she had a lightly glowing halo illuminating her. I suddenly had to catch my breath, in her beauty. She knelt beside me and caressed my face and just let me cry it out, once again.

"I don't deserve you Kelly! You are so amazing.." I sobbed into her arms.

"My Jasper, My Angel, you two are an angel, let me show you my love..." She said quietly

She slowly and lovingly started undoing to the buttons to my western shirt... And I felt pure love, and admiration roll off her, I sighed heavily.

"There there my Jasper now look in the mirror", she said, as she led me to the bathroom while caressing my arms softly.

I gasped at what I saw next, in all my years I never would have thought it possible. But there we were totally engulfed in our wings... I had actual wings. They were a golden bronze, blue, green, silver, black, and white.

"My angel, how did I.." I started to ask but I was cut off.

"My dear sweet Jasper, you know very well, you always wanted to be good, you never were blinded by power or greed." She said innocently.

With those words I did what I felt natural, I kissed my wife, my mate, my angel, my lover.

At this rate we would be in our room for a very long time, just the feel of her made me never want to leave her side... I wish it could last forever, and now I knew it would, I was complete finally not broken.


End file.
